iLeave LA
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Sam and Cat have a big fight and Sam ends up moving out and leaving the babysitting business. There WILL be Seddie, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the set-up: Cat starts acting different and she gets really nasty about Sam spending so much time talking to Carly and Freddie on the phone and online. She gets all bitchy when Sam calls her on her change of attitude, they have a big fight and the two end up parting company. A certain brown-eyed young man is in for the shock of his life when a homeless blonde shows up at his door. This won't be a long drawn-out story line probably 6 or so chapters. Sorry if the girls are OOC and for all the coarse language in the first chapter or two, but it's necessary for the plot of the story.**

 **Yes, I know this is technically a crossover, but since the majority of it is iCarly chacters, I'm leaving it as such.**

Sam's POV, Sunday afternoon

"Yeah, I know, right?" I say to my best friend, Carly. We've been on the phone for about half an hour.

"You really think Pam's finally gonna straighten herself up this time?" She asks, I just told her how my mom got engaged to some plastic surgeon and is moving to Miami with him after he retires.

"For her own sake I hope so, she's getting too old to be playing the field." She's been seeing this guy for almost a year, ever since he did her liposuction. "I still don't know how any man can fall for a woman when he's sucked the fat out of her butt."

"Soooo, have you talked to Freddie lately?" Carly asks, changing the subject. I know she still doesn't understand how him and I have kept a long distance relationship going when we used to all but kill each other in person.

"We just video chatted last evening. He said they already have almost a foot of snow in Massachusetts." He's going to MIT, just like he always wanted to. But he promised me as soon as school is done, we'll be together again. With his grades and his determination, that shouldn't take long, he even keeps talking about graduating early.

"Gheesh, I thought Seattle was bad, at least it usually waits until after Halloween to snow there."

"I'd like to be able to go see him for the holidays, but that's like, a six day drive and I don't think I can afford to buy a plane ticket."

Carly remains silent, which is uncharacteristic for her, this typically means she knows something.

"What do you know, Carls."

"Oh, n-nothing, nothing at all."

"Carly?!"

"Well, maybe the last time I talked to him, Freddie might have mentioned something about cashing in some of his frequent flyer miles and getting a ticket to L.A. for Christmas."

"Eeeee." Wait, I don't make sounds like that, that's what my sister and Carly do.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. I just uh . . . Ahem." Self-control, Sam, self-control.

"I know, you're excited to see your boyfriend for Christmas."

"Yep, and I know exactly what I'm going to get him. I got this lingerie catalog in the mail the other day. . . "

"Oooh, Sam, are you thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Well if he's coming here for Christmas, I might as well give him something I should have given him a long time ago."

About that time, Cat comes out the hall from the bedroom. "Gaaa-awwd, you're on the phone again?" She gripes.

"I'm talking to Carly, go suck a truck!" Every time I talk to Carly or Freddie she acts like I'm doing something illegal.

She sticks her tongue out at me and goes on to the fridge to get a drink. I swear, it's like she gets jealous when I talk to my friends on the phone or on Skype. Last night she was downright rude when she came home and I was chatting online with Freddie. And me saying someone is acting rude is really saying something.

"Hey, Carls, I'd better go. We have a couple of kids coming soon and this pair is a real handful. I swear their parents feed them nothing but sugar."

"Yeah, it's getting late for me here. I've got a big test in the morning and I need to get some sleep. Talk to you next weekend?"

"Sure. Later Shay."

"Stay blonde."

"Stay brune."

About the time I hang up, Cat starts on me. "I hope you can handle these two kids on your own. I need to go over to um, Jade's to uh, work on a school project."

"Cat, you've known for almost a month that we were getting these two kids today, why didn't you get together with Jade yesterday?"

"Because I didn't feel like it and I had other things to do. It's not like you've never left me stuck with two or even three kids by myself." She stands there with her hands on her hips like a pouting teenager, which is what she really is.

I guess she does have a point about me letting her sit kids by herself, it happened a lot while Freddie was here because I was visiting him in the hospital and then we went out a lot after he was released. I guess if it gets too hectic, I can always call Dice to come over and help. The little twerp still owes me for giving him a ride to a school dance last Friday night. Cat had promised him she'd drive him, but she suddenly had something else to do and bailed on the poor kid.

Cat goes back to the bedroom and comes out dressed like she's going to a club, not to Jade's house. She's been dressing different lately and not in a good way. It's like she had a makeover done by a team of hookers complete with short skirts and cleavage bearing tops. Too bad she doesn't have any cleavage to begin with. Man, if I wore a shirt like that it would almost be obscene.

"I thought you were going to work on a school project with Jade. You're awfully dressed up to just be hanging with your friend."

"If it's any of your business, there might be a cute boy involved and I want to look nice. Not everyone wears jeans and an 'I Love Bacon' penny tee and thinks they're all dolled up." She cracks, obviously a dig at my typical look. But who do I have to impress, my boyfriend lives 3500 miles away and he likes my look anyway.

Before I can come back at her, the doorbell rings. I answer it and greet the two little kids I'm watching today. Their mother tells me that she'll be back in four hours and I set about to entertaining the pair to keep them out of trouble. The door is barely closed when Cat grabs her purse and heads out herself. She's acting weird, but then again, she's been weird even since I met her. This is just an odd weird, though.

An hour or so later, the kids are giving me a migraine so I text Dice for help. Maybe he can help entertain them with video games or his lame magic tricks or something. I'm working on fixing the kids something for a snack and the doorbell rings. It can't be fuzzy-top, he doesn't know how to work that thing. I answer it to find Jade standing there.

"Is Cat home?" She asks with a scowl on her face, looking more glum than usual.

"Um, no, I thought she was over at your . . ."

Before I can say another word, she shoves a box in arms. "Give this to her then, tell her I did my half. The rest is up to her, I could give a flip if I get an F on it or not."

"You, um, wanna come in?"

"Nah, looks like you've got kids in there, I frighten little kids sometimes."

"Jade, what's up with you? You seem a little dark."

She cocks her head to one side and shoots me a look as if to say ' _really_?' "Well, it's just that Cat's been acting, uh, let's just say she's just been stranger than normal lately and I know I shouldn't let this get to me, but I heard in school last week that she's been seeing my ex."

"What? Cat seeing a guy? Nah, I don't think so, she hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she didn't say anything because by seeing, I don't mean dating, I mean just messing around with."

"Whaaaaat? Are you serious, how long has this been going on?" This explains a lot. Like why she lied to me when she said she was going to Jade's today and why she's been dressing like a slut.

"About a month now, I guess. I mean, Beck and I broke up, and the dude can see anyone he wants, but for him to be snaking one of my friends is just weird. Especially since I heard from two different people that she even gave him her v card the _first_ time they hung out."

"NO! I can't believe-well, maybe this explains some stuff. I guess I need to have a little chat with miss Cat when she gets home."

"What's a v card?" Seven year old Ashley asks from under my right elbow. The kid snuck up on our conversation.

"Oh, um, you see, it's part of a big deck of cards, and it has a v on it and its worth more points than any other card." Jade saves me from further embarrassment and having to explain the real meaning of the words to a second grader. "Sam, I've said too much already, I really need to go."

"Alright, see ya later." I feel bad for Jade, I can tell this is really bugging her, but what's worse, if what she said is true, then Cat has lost all respect for herself. I never thought she'd be the kind of girl who just slept around like some little skank.

It's almost ten when Cat comes home. This is unusually late for her on a school night. I'm sitting on the couch watching TV and eating some leftover fried chicken.

"Where have you been?" I ask, plopping the bucket down on the coffee table. "It's getting late for a school night."

"Gheesh, _Mom_. I told you I was going over to Jade's" God, but I hate it when she gets all sassy. I swear if anyone else talked to me like that, I slap them silly.

"That's the funny thing, Jade stopped by and wanted me to give you this." I pick up the box off the end of the couch and hand it to her. "She said she did her half, the rest is up to you."

"Jesus! What a bitch! Every other time we have a project, I do all the work and she just sits on her duff, but the one time I ask her to put something into it and she pulls this chiz. Guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight." She slams the box down on the kitchen table with a huff.

"Cat, is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself. Did you forget to get your prescription refilled or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I grew a spine and quit letting people wazz on me all the time, I'm suddenly acting like I need some kind of medication." She raises her voice. "You know what, Sam, there is something wrong, and it's called people not minding their own freakin' business. Now if you're done grilling me, I have work to do, so I don't fail my favorite class."

I go back to the bedroom to watch TV so little miss pain-in-the-ass can have some quiet to do her homework. Plus I don't want to even look at her right now, she's got me so mad. After about ten minutes, I get bored and turn off the idiot box and pull a small candy box out from under my bed. It's a box I've had since my sister left home for boarding school. In it, I have some of my favorite mementos. A dozen or so pictures of me and Melanie when we were kids, a bunch of me and Carly, and a lot of me and Freddie, some with the three of us together doing random stuff. There's even one of my Mom and Dad and me and Mel when we were little kids, before my parents got divorced.

I pull out the silver necklace Freddie bought for me when he was here last summer that I only wear on special occasions and put it on. I always feel close to him when I wear it. Under it is a small stack of love notes we passed each other in high school when we dated years ago. I don't know why I kept them all this time and it doesn't seem like me to do something like that, but I couldn't just throw them out. Really, breaking up with him was the worst mistake of my life. I'm so lucky that fate has given us another chance and I swear I'll always love him.

On the top of the pile is the most recent addition, a letter Freddie left on my pillow when he was here and wound up getting put in the hospital. I start reading it for the ten thousandth time.

 _Dear Princess Puckett,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I'll be flying back to Seattle. I've had the best time hanging out with you the last few weeks. Well, all except for almost getting eaten alive by those stupid fish._

 _I know you don't like to talk about feelings or any other 'nubby' chiz, but I just wanted to let you know I meant it when I said I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sam Puckett and as soon as I get done at MIT, I'm coming back for you. And I'll definitely be back to visit every time I can. There will never be another girl that makes me feel like you do._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't ask this in person, but I never could find a way to bring it up and I know you'd have probably given me a wedgie if I did, but would you be my girlfriend again? I know this is kind of putting the horse after the carriage, considering what we did last night. I know better than to ask you to leave L.A. and your friend to come to Massachusetts with me but if you ever want to, you'll always have an open invitation. ._

 _A long distance relationship will be hard, and I know it's not normal, but since when were we ever a normal couple? But I'm good with all that. There's no girl in the world who can compete with you, not girly girls like Carly or Melanie (yes I know she's real, I've seen her Splashface page), not any of the techy-nerdy girls that will be at MIT, not supermodels or singers or movie stars, not anyone. You're my everything, Sam and I've been miserable without you in my life ever since you left Seattle._

 _We can Skype and call and write sappy letters and emails and who knows if I can keep my grades up and get into that accelerated program my guidance counselor told me about maybe I can even graduate early. The we can be together sooner._

 _I'll call you when my plane lands for your answer._

 _Your loving nub, Freddie_

A few tears start to well up, just like the first time I read it and I immediately sent him a text with one simple word 'YES'.

I'm going to get a shower and go to bed. Maybe tomorrow Cat will be settled down a little and we can talk about what's bugging her. I really want to try to help the kid. After all, she's my friend, but I'm tired of her treating me like chiz just because she's having issues with her life.

 **I know both the girls seem OOC, but it's all for the benefit of the story. Sorry if that offends anyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all for reading the story, I appreciate all the favorites and follows. And especially to those who sent such nice reviews.**

 **Invader Johnny-You got what I was going for.**

 **Big-time drama in this one!**

Chapter 2

Still Sam's POV

Cat was up and gone the next morning by the time I got up. It looks like she didn't even eat any breakfast. That's her loss, I'm having some bacon.

I can't help but wonder what is wrong with the kid. I swear if she doesn't straighten herself up, I might just consider what Freddie offered. I mean, I moved to Los Angeles and started over and I didn't even know anyone here. If I went to Massachusetts, at least I'd know one person and I'm sure I could find a job that would pay the bills, maybe even look up a culinary school and take a few classes myself once I save up some money. I've always wanted to do that. After all, Mama loves good food.

After lunchtime, I went downtown to grab some groceries and by the time I got back, Cat was home. She shouldn't be home for another couple of hours, so she must have ditched school this afternoon. I'm not saying anything about it though, because it will just stir up a fight. Maybe she got out early for a legitimate reason.

I started putting the groceries away. "Hey, Cat. I was just thinking that since we don't have any kids to watch tonight, maybe we could go see that movie you've been talking about. My treat." I'm trying to be nice and maybe we can get around to discussing her 'problems'.

"I already saw it." She says shortly. "Besides, I have plans this evening, my whole life doesn't revolve around hanging out with you."

That's the last straw, I'm sick of this attitude and talking to me like I'm a damn dog. "Alright, Cat, what's been up your ass lately? You've been acting like some bitchy little diva for the past couple of weeks and it's only getting worse."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says.

Oh, sure play innocent. Little skunkbag. "OK, let me bring you up to speed, then. Every time I talk to you, you snap back like you're talking to someone you hate, you're not involved with anything lately, not school or work, not your friends, and you're dressing like a little tramp."

"You always said I needed to look more mature." She defends, sticking her nose in the air.

"I said more mature, not like a whore. If that skirt were any shorter it would be a bikini. And that's not my point."

"So your point is as long as you were bullying me and walking all over me, and making me do all the work, it was fine but as soon as I grow up a little and turn the tables on you, I'm a bitch."

"No, but I'd like to figure out what your problem has been lately, you're acting so different, it's like I don't even know you anymore. If something is wrong, you can talk to me, Cat."

"My problem? Really? My problem is listening to you ramble on constantly. Ever since Freddie was here, it's been all Freddie this and Freddie that, an-and I'm tired of hearing it. And if you aren't talking about him to me, you're either talking _to_ him or on the phone talking _about_ him to little-miss-sunshine Carly Shay. The world doesn't revolve around you and your love life, it's like you're rubbing it in my face that you have a boyfriend. I just wish you'd get back to the Sam I knew before he came along an-and turned you into a daffodil an-and ruined you."

"Cat, have you lost your mind? If you had a guy you were madly in love with, I'd be happy for you, not jealous."

"Hey, just because I actually have a life and don't sit around obsessing about some guy on the other side of the country doesn't make me jealous. Besides, you're just deluding yourself into thinking you have a future with him anyway. If you ask me he's a self-centered douche bag and he's just using you. I swear I've never met anyone with a more swollen head than that boy. And God only knows how someone who thinks so much of himself could take up with a white trash girl like you. There I said it!" This has obviously been brewing in her for a while.

"Don't you dare talk about Freddie that way!" This chick is getting closer and closer to being on the receiving end of the butter sock. "He's never done anything to you except be nice to you, even when you tried to make an ass out of him and called him down here with that lame 'Sam was run over by an SUV' story."

She gets all up in my face. "I'll talk about anybody I damn well want to and there's not a fuckin' thing you can do about it. What are you gonna do, Sam, hit me?" She acts all cocky "Well go ahead, and as soon as you do I'll call the cops and since you're over eighteen, there's no more juvie for you, you'll go to plain old jail. That'll look real good on your record, Puckell, beating up on a high school kid. You'll never babysit again."

"Cops or no cops, you're getting awfully close to an ass kickin'." I get right back in her face. "At least I'm not some little slut screwing my friend's ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that's right, I know you cashed in your v-card to a guy you're not even serious about. I can't believe you're acting like this, you seriously need to get into some counseling."

"Hey, I know Beck doesn't love me, I'm just a piece of ass to him and that's all he is to me. At least I'm not like you, sitting around waiting for my 'true love' to return." She says with her stupid air quotes.

"What's the matter with you, do you think there's some kind of competition and the loser is whoever is a virgin the longest? Guess that makes me a loser, then."

"Hah! You a virgin? That's a laugh!" She says like I'm some kind of a slut.

"Holy hell, Cat! The only guy I've even looked at since I met you is Freddie."

"Well wait, maybe you are a virgin and that's why you're so uptight about me getting laid once in a while. Face it, Sam, Freddie doesn't love you the way you think he does, he's just making a fool out of you to get in your pants and as soon as he does, he'll dump you. He's just like every other guy in the world, he only wants one thing-pussy."

"You take that back! Freddie loves me, he said so, and as soon as he's out of college . . ."

"Yeah, then what? He's gonna come back here and sweep you off your feet like some kind of Prince-Frickin-Charming. You know as well as I do that he's just waiting for his precious little Carly to call him up and say she changed her mind and she wants him after all. Then he'll break your heart and run off to be with her. And you wanna know why, because you'll always be a consolation prize to him, nothing more."

Those words cut like a knife, she knows this is a sore subject with me. I guess telling her about my insecurities that time when we were having a 'girl' moment wasn't such a good idea. I know Freddie doesn't have feelings for Carly any more, he's told me so, but it still hurts to even think about it.

I feel a tear start to run down my left cheek. I know Freddie loves me, I know it as well as I know how to breathe. "You know Cat, maybe if you had just a tiny little bit of self respect, you'd understand how love actually works. It's no wonder Robbie didn't want to be with you. Stop acting like a bitchy little skank and maybe something good will happen to your love life, too."

The next thing I knew, her palm connected with my cheek. My fists were clenched and it's all I could do to not mop the floor with this little bitch. If I touch her, I know she'll end up in the hospital and I'll land in jail. Instead of continuing the argument or doing something I'll regret, I turn and go into the bedroom and slam the door shut so hard it's a wonder it didn't split in two. I just need to get away from Cat before I kill her.

Why does she have to act this way. I thought she was my friend but I guess I was wrong. Well you know what, to hell with her. To hell with her stupid pink bike, to hell with her damn girly-girl bedroom and to hell with her stupid, damn giraffe. I'm so upset I think I'm going to be sick but I settle for breaking down and crying, curled into a ball on my bed.

After an hour and a half of crying into my pillow and picturing ways to kill Cat and not get caught, I make a life changing decision. I grab my big duffell bag and start to pack it with my clothes and other stuff. I slip my laptop into my backpack along with my makeup and my little box of treasures and a few odd clothes for padding. I'll send for everything else, or just forget it all, none of it even matters to me any more. I just want to be with Freddie and get away from Cat and this damn apartment-forever.

I open the bedroom door and Cat's sitting at the bar doing some homework online. She looks up at me and it looks like she's been crying, too, by the way her makeup's smeared. Maybe I hit a nerve, but she's not gonna be my problem any more, I'm getting the hell out of here.

I walk out onto the patio and start strapping the bag to my bike. Cat steps outside. "Look, Sam. I might have said some things I shouldn't have. Fr-Freddie's a good guy and you both deserve to be happy. M-maybe you're right, I should talk to someone about what's been going on in my life, it's not your fault . . " but I cut her off.

"It's too late, Cat." I push past her, go back inside and take down the cookie jar from the top of the fridge where we keep the money. "I'm taking my half." I tell her dryly, before I can change my mind. "And going."

"What are you doing? Are you serious? One little argument and you're leaving me!" And now the bitchy little diva returns. "I'm trying to apologize to you, Sam."

"It seems you know what you want out of life and that doesn't involve being my friend anymore." Tears are flowing down my face again. "I just need to get away. Away from you and all this-this damn drama."

"So you're just going to bail on me, like you did all your friends in Seattle. As soon as something doesn't go your way, you just turn tail and run? Hmm, guess you're not as tough as you act, so go ahead and run off, Sam Puckell, it's what you're good at. Run off just like your dad ran off from you and your mom."

I sling my backpack on my shoulders with determination and walk through the patio door one last time. "I'll send for the rest of my junk. And, Cat. I hope you get your problems worked out and put your life back together, I really feel sorry for you." She simply stands there, hands on her hips with her mouth hanging open. "But in the meantime, go fuck yourself."

I fire up the motorcycle and head off toward the freeway. I've got a full tank of gas, that should get me as far as Phoenix. I've got just over $300, that's plenty for gas money and a couple of meals on the road, but I won't get very far with that if I have to stay at hotels. Guess I'll have to find some kind of shelter or something when I get to Arizona. Thank God the rain stopped this morning, I hate driving in the rain, but I'd drive through a hurricane to get away from L.A. right now.

 **Sorry to anyone offended by the girls' coarse language, they're both emotional and hurting. That part's over now, but don't worry we haven't seen the end of Cat.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still Sam's POV

I fired up my motorcycle and headed off toward the freeway. I've got a full tank of gas, that should get me as far as Phoenix. I've got just over $300, that's plenty for gas money and a couple of meals on the road, but I won't get very far with that if I have to stay at hotels. I Guess I'll have to find some kind of shelter or something when I get to Arizona.

Thank God the rain stopped this morning, I hate driving in the rain, but I'd drive through a hurricane to get away from L.A. right now. I sure hope I can slip through Arizona without getting caught, but even getting arrested would be better than staying with Cat. Besides, the statute of limitations should soon be up for that little incident anyway.

Fast forward six days:

I've spent nearly a week on the road and crossed about a dozen states and now I have less than twenty dollars in my pocket. Most nights I'd stay at a YWCA or some kind of shelter for homeless or abused women, I only had to get an actual hotel room once and I even slept in a bus station last night because I wasn't able to find a cheap room or any other place. I can't believe I missed my favorite holiday-Halloween, I think I was in Oklahoma or maybe it was Kansas on the 31st, I can't remember for sure.

Melanie is going to college in Pennsylvanie, so I figure maybe I can stay with her for a few days until I can either earn or borrow a few bucks to finish my journey to Massachusetts. If I have to, I'll even stay with her for a little while, but all I really want is to get to my Freddie. I need him to put his arms around me and tell me it's all going to be OK. It won't be until he does.

I've already called my sister and told her the short version of what happened and swore her to secrecy on a twin promise. She said I'm welcome with her any time, she lives off campus with some friends, not in a dorm. I talked to Freddie a couple of times, but I haven't told him about my little road trip just yet. The whole thing hurts too much to talk about and I'm afraid I'll break down completely again if I have to go over it in detail.

I didn't tell Carly when I talked to her Friday night either because I know her first move would be to call Freddie. I did call Dice and tell him I had left and asked him to say goodbye to Goomer and Nona for me. The kid is kind of like a little brother to me and I know if I just left without saying goodbye, it would break his heart. He didn't really understand why Cat and I were fighting because I didn't want to say too much and ruin her reputation for him, all I said was it was time for me to move on and that her and I weren't going to be friends anymore. I swear I could almost hear him on the verge of crying when I told him that. Man, I'm gonna miss the fuzzy headed little guy.

Well, here I am at Melanie's place, at least this is the address she sent me. Wow, this is more than just an apartment, it's a whole dang house and a fancy, old one at that. I wonder how she can afford something like this, I hope she's not into something illegal, she's supposed to be the 'good' twin. I ring the bell and the door is answered by a perky brunette who's wearing a short skirt, a designer sweater and waaay too much makeup.

"Did you forget your key again, you ditzy blonde? Ewww, Mel, what are you wearing?"

"Um, Hi, is Melanie here?" I ask with a sneer. "I'm Sam, her sister."

About that time Mel comes down the stairs behind the other girl who she identifies as Janice. "Sammy, come in, I was so worried about you. How are you doing?" Mel hugs me and I start to sob into her shoulder silently.

"I'll, uh, I'll leave you guys to get, um, caught up." Janice says and goes into another room as Mel walks me over to a couch and we sit down.

"So what happened, Sam? You and Cat seemed so close when I was there, all you said on the phone was you guys had a fight and you were going to Massachusetts to be with Freddie."

"I really don't know, Mels. I mean, Cat has had some issues in the past and I know she was taking some kind of prescription meds to keep her balanced out, b-but I just never thought sh-she'd say the kind of chiz she did. First, she was all jealous about me having a boyfriend although she denied it. Then she said Freddie - Freddie was self-centered and she didn't know why he would want to be with a girl like me. Sure, he can be full of himself, but what kind of jerk says that about her friend's boyfriend." I was full on crying by now. "The last straw was when she said h-he was only going out with me because he - he wanted in my pants and he'd go running off t-to Carly as soon as he got th-the chance."

"Aww, Sammy, that's a terrible thing to say. What ever made her think that?"

"I - I don't know, maybe she was having some kind of episode or some shit. I mean I don't think she was on any kind of street drugs, I just think she flipped somehow." I tried to compose myself but it wasn't working.

Only after telling her all about the fight with Cat and crying more than I thought I ever possibly could, do I start to feel a little better and very hungry. I haven't had a decent meal in days, I've basically been eating at drive up windows and food trucks whenever I see one.

"So, do you want to get cleaned up a bit, you know." Mel says pointing to her own eyes, referring to my running makeup. I nod and she shows me to the bathroom. "Now when you're hungry we'll go grab some dinner, I'm guessing you're up for some ribs? There's this great barbeque place down on fourth street." My sister gets me more than I thought she did. I flash a smile at her and it's probably the first time I've smiled in a week, except for when I talked to Freddie over the weekend.

After I get freshened up a little, Melanie takes me to an all you can eat rib restaurant and I immerse myself in, well, I don't really know how many pigs' worth of ribs. Melanie eats a stupid salad, of course, and is done long before I am. She's a good sister, though, and tries to take my mind off my problems by making small talk. She tells me about her classes and a couple of cute guys she likes and how she's been keeping in touch with our father.

"So, Mel, how can you afford that place? College is expensive and you have to buy your books and then there's food and I know how you are with clothes. You're not doing something-uh- _wrong_ are you."

Mel chuckles. "Well, there are five of us sharing the house, you met Janice, then there's Angela. And Patty and her older sister Emily." She counts each one on a finger. "Em's not in school anymore, she works at the college admissions office. It's her house, the other three and I just rent rooms from her. She doesn't charge us too much, just as long as we pay our share of the utilities and stuff like that. And with the monthly trust money from Dad's family, I can get by if I don't go to the mall too often." She says with a giggle.

"Monthly trust money?" She said a bit ago that she's kept in touch with our dad. It figures, I get stuck with the deadbeat parent and she's close with the one who's rich.

"Yeah, that fifteen hundred dollars a month that we've both got since we were twelve."

I just sit there dumbfounded for a second and Mel continues before I can ask any questions. "Really, Sammy, I'm surprised you aren't in some kind of college or even trade school or something. I know the trust would pay for it, it pays all my tuition and books, basically everything for school."

I must be looking at her like she's growing another head. "What trust? Mel, what the chiz are you talking about?" I say licking sauce from my fingers.

"The family trust, from Grandma's estate. Wait, you really don't know what I'm talking about. Do you even remember Grandma Maggie?"

"Um, I remember her funeral. I think I met her once when we were real little. Was she the one with the poodle that bit Mom on the . . . ?" I say pointing at my chest.

"No, no that was Aunt Franny, Dad's old maid sister that had the poodle. When Grandma Maggie died, she left her whole estate in a trust for Dad and Fran. Anyway, Fran died when we were twelve and she didn't have any kids so dad got together with the lawyer and made sure we each get a monthly allowance and that any schooling we ever want is paid for. That's how I was able to go to boarding school all those years, didn't you know about any of this?"

"But, wait. How much did you say? Fifteen hundred a month?"

"Yeah, silly, it's the same amount you get."

All of a sudden it hits me. This is why Pam never let me have any communication with Dad. She was cashing the checks and never told me a damn thing about it.

"Wait, you really don't know anything about this, do you. That figures, our wonderful mother pocketed all your money for years. What does that add up to, it's gotta be a hundred thousand dollars." Mel sneers.

All I can see is red, my mom has been stealing my trust money all these years, living like a piece of trash and smoking, drinking and partying at my expense. She couldn't even get us a decent car. And for the last year and a half, I've been scrimping and trying to get through life by babysitting. Yeah, I guess this is why some people ship their parents off to nursing homes as soon as they get the chance. Well, good news is, I don't have to worry about how I could ever afford to go to culinary school.

"Say, Mel. Do you happen to have a number or something for that lawyer who handles the trust, I guess I should give him my updated bank account information."

After our rib (and Mel's dumb salad) dinner, my sister and I went back to her place. She introduced me to the other girls and two of their boyfriends who were hanging out at the house. One of the guys and two of the girls recognized me and all but wazzed their pants when they heard that I'm back together with Freddie and I'm going to Cambridge to be with him while he's attending MIT.

My phone rings and I see Freddie's picture on my screen, so I excuse myself and go to the kitchen to answer it. "Hi, Fredlove, how's it going?"

"Great, Sam. I just got assigned to head up a research team for this really cool project, we're going to take a solar cell and hook it up to a Pear Pad and then we need to use a power inverter and determine if . . ." He really expects me to know what the frick he's talking about.

"Yeah, that's cool, Freddie. Hey, guess what I just learned this evening. I'm loaded. Well, not me directly, but Mel and I have a trust fund that pays us each like fifteen hundred bucks a month."

"Whoa! When is that gonna start?"

"It _start-ed_ when I was twelve. Seems good ol' Pam's been helping herself to my checks for the last six years, but that's gonna change come tomorrow when I talk to the trust lawyer. Just the thought makes me want to drive clear to Seattle and butter sock my mom to a pulp."

"That's kind of rough baby, but I guess you won't have any more worries about paying your half of the rent and being able to buy mass quantities of bacon." He says with a laugh.

"Um, yeah about that." God, but I hate to bring this up, it still hurts so bad, but I need to tell him before I just show up at his door.

"What, you're not swearing off bacon are you?" How dare he even say the words. "You didn't find out you have high cholesterol or something?"

"Chiz, no. But I do need to talk to you about, um - are you still thinking about getting an apartment off campus like you talked about the other week?"

"Yeah, I'd like to, but I've looked at the real estate ads online and they're all so expensive. Even a small one bedroom loft costs over six hundred a month, I would do it if I could get someone to split the cost with. I guess if I really tried I could afford the rent on my own, but I'd have to eat saltine crackers and hot dogs for every meal and get a part time job but I'd rather concentrate on the school work so I can graduate early."

"What if you were to, say, share the costs with a certain blue-eyed blonde?"

"I thought you said Melanie was going to Penn State, that's a heck of a commute every day." By now, I think he knows what I'm suggesting, so he's just being a smart ass.

"Me, you dingus. I was talking about ME coming to Massachusetts to be with YOU."

He's silent for a few seconds, then a few seconds more. Alright, this is taking too long. "You alive, there, Fredbag?"

"Sam, are you saying what I think you're saying?" For someone so smart, he can be so clueless.

"You're not upset, are you." Oh, God, I hope not. If he really doesn't want me there, what will I do? He said I have an open invitation, but I guess I really should have talked to him about this before I drove clear across the country.

 **So Sam's on her way east. Sorry if the family trust thing seems a bit hokey, but I thought it was a good way to explain how Melanie could afford boarding school/college when Sam & her mom could barely afford to pay the electric bill. I also wanted a way to possibly bring her dad into the picture in the future and what a better motivator for Sam than money. Chapter 4 next Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Regarding the family trust issue, and Pam's thievery, keep in mind, at the opening of the story she was engaged to a retired doctor. This _might_ play into the story line at some point, but I don't want to let any cats out of the bag.**

In the last installment:

"Me, you dingus. I was talking about ME coming to Massachusetts to be with YOU."

He's silent for a few seconds, then a few seconds more. Alright, this is taking too long. "You alive, there, Fredbag?"

"Sam, are you saying what I think you're saying?" For someone so smart, he can be so clueless.

"You're not upset, are you." Oh, God, I hope not. If he really doesn't want me there, what will I do? He said I have an open invitation, but I guess I really should have talked to him about this before I drove clear across the country.

And now-Chapter 4

Still in Sam's POV

"Chiz, no! You've made my day. Heck, you've made my year! Are you serious? When are you leaving? Wait, you're pranking me, aren't you? No one would leave southern California for New England this time of year." He was talking so fast, I could hardly keep up.

"Um, no prank, Freddie. I'm actually on my way there right now."

"What, right now, like today, you're really giving up L.A. to move to New England? In the fall? I mean, I miss you too, Sam, but are you sure you've thought this through. It was snowing just yesterday morning."

"Meh, just kind of decided on the spur of the moment." Please don't ask for details I say to myslef.

"What about Cat?" Oh, God, he said what I was afraid he would.

"That's the thing. Cat and I, um, we kinda had a fight and I, uh, I - I just decided that it was time for me to move on." This is something I don't want to get into right now, please don't ask for details.

"Wow, must have been a big one. Are you OK, baby?" I know he's concerned, but he can be so invasive, I just want to drop it for now.

"Um, no. Not really, but I'll tell you about it when I get there. I don't want to ruin my high, I just found out I'm a trust fund kid, remember."

After another hour of chatting and making plans, I say goodnight to my lover and go back to the media room where the rest of the girls are hanging out since the guys all left.

"Wow, that was some phone call." Mel teases and wiggles her eyebrows. The others just snicker like they're in tenth grade, even Emily who's 26.

"What can I say, I miss my nub." And all parts of him.

"So, how long are you going to be staying with us?" Angela asks.

"Just till I can get a few bucks together to make it to MIT." I flop down on a bean bag chair beside my sister.

The girls and I share an evening of girl talk and watching some TV. This group is way too girly for my liking. Jeesh, I'm surprised they weren't doing each other's nails for Pete's sake. But they're a definite improvement over the way I've spent the past couple of weeks. First fighting with Cat and then riding my motorcycle almost fifteen hours a day and sleeping in crappy motels, shelters and a bus station.

When it was bedtime, Mel offered to sleep on an air mattress and let me have her bed for the first good night's sleep I've had in a long while. I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh baking cinnamon rolls. I went downstairs and got as far as the kitchen doorway when I saw Mel and Janice in the kitchen, pulling the last batch out of the oven. "Told you this would wake her up." Mel says with a smirk.

"Hope you made a double batch. Momma's starving." I say, grabbing two and sitting down at the breakfast bar. Angela pours me a big cup of coffee and takes a seat beside me. "Sugar?"

I pour a massive amount in my cup and take a sip. "Mmm, hazelnut, my favorite. You guys sure know how to live."

"Hey, Sam. We've got to get going soon or we'll miss our first classes. You gonna be OK here alone today?" Melanie asks, taking a bite of her cinnamon roll across the counter from me.

"Sure, Mel. I need to get caught up on some sleep. Say, do you guys mind if I grab a shower and do some laundry? I haven't cleaned up in four days and I'm out of fresh, um, undergarments."

"Eww, and you slept in my bed?" Mel sneers. _This_ is one of those things why I always thought she was a prude.

"Relax, I was just kidding." She says when she sees my icy glare. "Mostly."

"Uggh. I'll wash your stupid sheets." I groan at her.

"I have a lecture this afternoon and I won't be home until after 4. Janice should be home right after noon and it's her day to make dinner, so do you mind giving her a hand?" Mel asks.

"No problem. Thanks for letting me crash here you guys." After the girls all leave, I put in a call to the trust lawyer. Of course, he was in a conference when I called, so I had to wait for him to call back.

In the meantime, I grabbed a shower and washed my hair, started a load of laundry and fired up my computer to check email and look at apartments near MIT. While I was waiting I even started searching for schools in the Boston area that I might be interested in.

Just before lunchtime, the lawyer called me back and after a lengthy conversation, he took my information so that he could start sending my trust payments to my account instead of Pam's. He even offered to advance me a couple of month's allowance so that I can get on my feet. He's sending that check to Mel's address, so in a couple of days, I'll be all set. For now, I guess I'm just going to have to rely on the kindness of my twin sister and her friends.

Janice got home and did her schoolwork so I left her have some quiet time and just read some stuff online. When she started to prepare dinner for the group, I asked her what I could do to help. She asked me to roll out meatballs so I took a seat at the bar and got to work. I don't know what everyone else is eating because there's only enough meat here to make a couple of dozen. Still, rolling out meatballs makes me kind of sad, Cat made the best meatballs, I swear I could eat like a hundred of them and not even stop.

Mel got home and immediately came to me to see how I was doing. She's a good sister even though she's a daffodil. I hate to admit it, but I do miss being around her. Maybe since we're at least living in the same time-zone, we'll be able to stay in better touch.

"Meh, I've had better days. I talked to the lawyer guy. He's got my bank account numbers and stuff so he can send my money to the right place. Man, I'd like to see Pam's face when she finds out her cash cow has dried up."

"That should be good. I wouldn't put it past her to call you and give you a rough time about it." Mel knows how ornery our mother can be.

"If she gets too nasty, I can always threaten to report her. The lawyer said I could even make her pay it all back if I took her to court. What's the use, though, she'll never be able to come up with that kind of money she doesn't even own a decent car."

* * *

Later that evening, in L.A.

"Nona, listen to me, we've got to do something. Cat has been so mean, and her attitude is terrible. She's already scared Sam off and Jade won't talk to her." Dice whined to the elderly lady in the sitting area of the old folks' home.

"Oh, come on. She can't be that bad." Nona defended her granddaughter and continued her needlepoint.

"Psh. She all but ran me and Goomer out the other day when he asked if she had heard anything from Sam. And there was this one lady, one of her customers that my mom knows says she was really nasty to her kid and she'll never take him back there." The teenage boy argued.

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm sure she's just stressed because Sam ran off and left her to baby sit all alone. In my day you didn't have to treat kids like royalty. Now if you don't they say you're abusing them."

"Let's go over there and you can see for yourself." He pleaded. "C'mon, I'm really worried about her."

"Dice, if you think she's that bad, why don't you call her doctor, have her committed? I'll give you the name of her doctor but I can't do anything more than that or she'll hate me. She's had some issues when she was younger but I'm sure she's just fine, it's a phase she's going through."

"She's seventeen, not three, Nona. It's not a phase." The young man threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine. If you won't help her, I will. I don't care if she hates me, I just don't wanna see her do something self-destructive." Dice really was concerned for the red haired girl's well-being and left the home determined to help.

* * *

Back to Sam's POV

It took three days for the check to come from the trust attorney. Mel says she doesn't have any classes first thing in the morning so we're going to go to her bank and get it cashed. Then I can get on the road right away and I'll be with Freddie for the whole weekend. Boston is only an eight hour drive, so if I get on the road early enough, I'll be there in the evening.

In the meantime, at Mel's suggestion, I called my dad and spoke with him about the whole trust situation. He was _beyond_ wazzed off at my mom for pocketing my trust payments for the last six plus years. He had them set up to go to her account since I was a minor, but she was supposed to be spending the money on stuff for me. I think I talked him out of reporting her, he could have since it's his family's money she stole, but she's still my mom and no matter how much she makes me mad I don't want to see her in the federal lockup. I still wouldn't put it past Dad to call and ream her out good for what she's done, though.

Good news is, I had a nice talk with him and he doesn't seem like the d-bag mom always made him out to be. He got remarried four years ago and lives in Georgia with my step mom, Sylvia. She's a retired florist. He feels really bad about not having any contact with me all these years, too. He says he kept calling the house to talk to me over the years, like on my birthday and holidays, but I guess since Pam didn't want me talking to him and finding out about the money, she just never gave me the messages. He told me he's coming to New York on a business trip in a couple of weeks and he'd like to get together and see me if I can meet him there.

I'll have to see how that will work out, but I'd really like to see him, too. After all, I haven't seen him since I was nine when Grandma died and the last time we even talked was my twelfth birthday. I really hope I can figure out a way to make it to New York to see Dad. He tells me I can take a train from Boston and it's only a two or three hour ride. I told Mel abut going to meet him and she said she'd like to get together with him too, but she'll have mid-terms that week, so maybe over the holidays we can both get together with him and have a proper family reunion.

I walked into the kitchen to see Melanie starting on Thursday night's dinner. "So, first thing in the morning we're going to the bank, right?" I asked my sister, waving the envelope holding my check for three thousand dollars.

"I'm good with that." Mel responded. "But are you sure as soon as you get your money, you're heading for Boston? It's like, what an eight, nine hour drive. Maybe you'd be better off to wait until Saturday morning to leave."

"What, and miss a Friday night with my Frednub? No offense, Sis, but I'm getting tired of sitting around here doing nothing and your friends are alright, but they're not my boyfriend. The sooner I get on the road, the sooner I see him." I say as I give her a hand with the food.

"I get it, Sam. You miss him and all." Mel says, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah, a lot." I say with a frown. "I can't wait to get there and kiss him till one of us passes out."

"Where are you going to stay up there?" Mel asks. "He's in a dorm, right? Well, I highly doubt you'll be able to stay there, especially if he has a roommate that's not cool with it."

To be honest, I never gave it a thought. I just hit the road and planned on figuring that out when I got there. "I can always find a motel for a few nights or something until we can get an apartment. Or should I say _we_ can find a motel. I'm not planning on sleeping alone anytime soon."

"Oooh, Sam." Mel came back.

"What are you, fifteen?"

"Just kidding, Sam. But don't rush into anything you're not ready for."

"Oh, trust me Mel. I'm waaay more than ready for this, believe me. It's something I wish we would have done when he was in L.A. this summer."

"Wait, are you saying you and Freddie have never-"

"Not quite. We've come close, but if I have anything to say about it, that's going to change and pretty damn soon at that. Oh, and that reminds me, I'll text you when I get to MIT, so you know I got there alright, but don't call me this weekend unless you're on fire, I'm going to be-um, busy."

Mel left out a snicker and I just rolled my eyes. For a girl who's in college, she's kind of immature about the whole sex / relationship subject. I guess that's because she went to an all girls' boarding school and never really had a long lasting relationship with a guy.

 **Yeah, I know. Kind of a fill in chapter before the Seddie reunion. Hope it was a good read anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a Seddie reunion!**

Chapter 5

First thing Friday morning, after the stop at the bank and a teary goodbye from her twin, Sam was on her way north. By the time he was done with his last class for the day, she was only a short way from Freddie's college. The former baby sitter rolled up in front of his dorm building about 5:30 and jumped off the motorcycle. Sam was trying to text him to tell him she was there, but before she could hit send she spotted Freddie in the hallway of the building, taking out his trash.

In an instant, she ran to him and hopped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed their lips together. After a couple of minutes, they stopped for breath. "Come on, my room's the last one on the left. You can meet my roommate and his girlfriend."

As they entered the room, Freddie called out. "Yo, Kevin, I want you to meet someone. This is Sam. Sam this is Kevin and Monica, his girlfriend." The couple was sitting on his bed, staring intently at a laptop.

"Hey." Sam replied, looking around the room. For a dorm, this place wasn't bad. Each of the guys had a bed and dresser and a nice big desk. There was even a little kitchen area in the corner with a microwave and a small refrigerator. They guys even had their own bathroom.

"Hey, I know you." Monica said walking up to Sam and extending a hand. She might have looked like a bit of a tech nerd, but she seemed alright, kind of cool, actually.

"Yeah, I still hear that pretty often." Sam replied, like it was nothing.

"Hey, Kev-nerd, let's-uh-grab a pizza or something and give Freddie and Sam a little time to themselves."

"I thought we were going to check out the new Galaxy Wars trailers online and then re-watch the directors cut of the second prequel." Kevin whined, looking up from his keyboard.

Monica whispered something into his ear. Sam couldn't hear everything but she thought she heard the words kiss and naked. Either she was promising him something or she was talking about Sam and Freddie.

"Oh-um-yeah." He said, closing the computer and the two began putting on their jackets.

"She's cool." Sam said after they left the room, before Freddie put his arms around her waist again.

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone." Freddie said with a smirk. "You should hear some of the names she comes up with for poor Kevin."

"Well, he does seem kind of nerdy. I guess that's saying something around this place, too. Say, you want to lock the door? We don't need anyone barging in on us."

"He's a decent guy, too. His family lives, like twenty minutes from here but he stays at the dorm because he wants to have the full college experience, or some chiz like that." Freddie said as he locked the door.

"OK, Enough talking about your friends, it's time for some action." Sam pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pressing their lips and bodies together.

* * *

That evening in L.A.

"NO! NOOOOO! You can't do this to me!" Cat shouted at the two women standing in her apartment, backing away from them.

"Miss Valentine, your doctor gave the orders. You need to come with us and spend the weekend at the hospital for observation. It's for your own safety." The taller, African-American woman said firmly holding a piece of paper in her left hand.

"This is all your fault, you little bastard!" She pointed at Dice, who was standing behind them in the doorway. "You're not taking me anywhere. I'm an emancipated minor. I have rights! You can all go to hell!"

"Miss, you can either come with us the easy way or we can do it _your_ way." The heavy-set, short haired blonde told her, with arms crossed over her chest. "But you _will_ be getting in the ambulance one way or the other." This woman was tired of pleading with the teen and was ready to use force if necessary.

Cat left out a screech and tried to slip past the two and make it to the door. She was stopped by Dice, who wrapped his arms around her and held her until the blonde was able to reach her and grip the back of her neck.

"Damn you, Dice! LET ME GO! YYAAAHHHH! I hate you, let go of me you mother fuc . . ." She pounded on the young boy's back with her fists before she was pulled off and shoved face down onto the floor.

"This is for your own good, Cat. We care about you and want you to get better." Dice told her as the two women in white uniforms were binding her arms in a straight jacket.

"When I get out, I'm coming for you, Kid!" She screeched at the top of her squeaky voice when they walked her past Dice . "You'll pay for this. I'll kick your ass so hard! You hear me, Dice? I'll get you for this."

Cat was still screaming and cursing when they loaded her into the white, padded van. As the van pulled away from the curb, Dice turned to Goomer who had tears in his eyes. "I just did it because I love her like a sister, but why do I feel our friendship will never be the same?"

* * *

Back at MIT

Freddie and Sam took a couple of hours to get reacquainted, and by the time Kevin and Monica returned to the dorm room, they were ready to head out for some dinner.

"Don't wait up, Kevin. Sam and I are going to get a hotel room for the weekend." Freddie told his friend quietly and gathered some clothes in a backpack while the girls discussed barbeque restaurants in the area. Seems the two young ladies had a good bit in common, including not only an unmerciful ability to tease their boyfriends about their nerdiness, but a love of massive quantities of good barbeque.

Freddie and Sam had their dinner and retired to a hotel room nearby. The two spent lots of time snuggled up for the next two days and several hours looking over local listings of apartments for rent. They chose a few prospects and while Freddie was in class Monday, Sam was going to go around town and narrow the list down to the final two or three. They hoped to be in an apartment of their very own in a day or so, even if it meant sleeping on the floor, just so they could be together and not have to keep paying for the hotel room.

By the time Freddie was done with classes on Monday and had rejoined his girlfriend, Sam was ready for some serious Freddie time. However, she had set up appointments with two different property managers to let him look at the apartments she had chosen. Appointments they would be late for if they didn't soon leave.

"Where have you been, Fredbuns? We're supposed to look at that third floor apartment down on Green avenue in twenty minutes."

"Sorry, Sam. My calculus class runs until 4:15, then I had to stop by and help Kevin with some stuff on our solar charger project." He said with a quick kiss, putting his arms around her waist.

"OK, forgiven. For now. But I better get a pay back on the lost make out time after while. Now come on, we don't want to be late." She said, pulling away from his embrace.

"We could take just five minutes. That place is only like, three blocks from here." Freddie replied, holding her tighter.

They looked over the apartment and two others before deciding on a loft which was only a short walk from campus for Freddie. Of course it was unfurnished, but they didn't care as long as they could be together. And it did come with a full size stove and a nice big refrigerator, which was Sam's main concern.

Freddie had plenty of cash for the security deposit and first month's rent and Sam was only too happy to agree to go shopping for a few necessary furnishings the next day. With any luck, this would be their last night in the hotel.

"If we have any money left after we get a TV and a bed and some chairs, I think I'd like to go see about a cheap car. Riding a motorcycle in New England in the winter is something I think I've already had enough of." Sam said when they arrived back at the hotel and were crawling off the bike.

Freddie was shivering from the ride. "Agreed." He said. "Now let's go inside and get warmed up."

It took them the remainder of the week, but their new apartment was finally furnished. Kevin, being a local, had guided them to a couple of nearby thrift and second hand furniture stores and after hunting up a few good sales, they were all set and still hadn't blown their budget. Their place was nothing fancy, but it was just perfect because they were there together.

* * *

Sam got a train ticket to New York so she could meet up with her dad the next week like she had hoped to. Freddie saw her off in the morning and wished her luck. He was still on the fence about her father, since the man had paid no attention to Sam for almost as long as he knew her, but on the other hand, it apparently wasn't all his fault. With a mother like Pam Puckett, anything was possible, the man could be a pillar of society for all anyone knew.

Sam was very nervous, she knew she shouldn't be, they guy was her dad after all, but she hadn't seen or even talked to him in so long, it was hard not to be uncomfortable. She got off the train in New York and walked into the station looking around for a familiar face. She spotted him sitting with a tall, thin, red haired woman outside a coffee shop in the mezzanine. "Dad?" She said as she got closer.

"Samantha, er Sam, how are you sweetheart?" He stood up to hug her.

"Good, Dad. The train ride was really something. Freddie is going to be so jealous, he loves trains."

"Oh, Sam, this is Sylvia." He introduced his new wife.

"Nice to meet you, dear." The woman said, hugging Sam. "Did you want to get anything to eat?"

"I had a snack on the train but yeah, I think I'll pop inside and get a frappe." Sam replied.

"You sit with your father, I'll get it for you. I need another cup of tea myself." Sylvia offered.

Sam nodded and sat down across the table from her dad.

"So how is life in Cambridge?" He asked.

"Good. We found an apartment just off campus. It's small but Freddie can walk to school and we don't have that much stuff. I've been looking for a part time job. You know, so I can help with the rent and all. I'd probably get bored just sitting around the apartment all day anyway."

"That's great. Do you need some help, I mean with a few dollars to get settled in? I feel like I need to make up for a lot of lost birthdays and holidays." Her dad said.

"That would be great, Dad. We still need a few things for our new place, mainly for the kitchen." Sam answered and her father reached into his wallet and counted out a stack of ten fifty dollar bills.

"Now if you need anything more, let me know, alright Sam? I'll help you any way I can."

"So this Freddie fellow you told your dad about on the phone , is he something serious?" Sylvia asked, sitting back down at the table with a cup for each of them and a couple of scones.

"Oh, yeah. We've been friends for a long time. We dated in high school, but went our separate ways for a while when I was in L.A. Long story short, Freddie came to visit me and we reconnected. He was already committed to MIT, and I was tied up with work, but some things have changed and I decided to come over here to be with him, you know, to get a fresh start."

"So this _is_ the same guy from your old web-show, then?" Her father questioned.

"I didn't know you even knew about iCarly, Dad?"

"Your sister told me about it one time and I started watching every week. I really enjoyed seeing how you had grown up. You know, I could tell you had a thing for Freddie just the way you guys acted around each other, even when you were younger. He seems like a really smart guy."

"Really, I thought he seemed like he was into Carly." Sylvia piped in

"Yeah, well, he grew out of that." Sam said rather short. She didn't want to get into it with them, but the whole Freddie/Carly subject was a sore spot with her especially after what Cat said during their fight. "I think we needed the time apart to figure out how we really felt about each other."

"Well he must be a pretty sharp fellow to be going to MIT." Sylvia tried to clear the air.

"So what are you plans for Thanksgiving?" Mr. Puckett changed the subject, seeing his daughter begin to get her hackles up. He knew that look well, it was identical to her mother's.

"I don't know, probably just doing our own thing." Sam responded with a shrug. "Since Freddie's mom is on the other side of the country and we don't really know too many people in Boston. Hopefully Melanie can come up sometime. You know, I'm kind of looking forward to trying the whole turkey thing. I mean, it's not like I ever had a normal Thanksgiving with Mom or anything. If I was lucky we'd end up with a canned ham, not that I dislike canned ham or anything."

"Aw, your first holiday together. How sweet." Sylvia said, trying to get back in Sam's good graces.

The three talked for a good long while until it was time for Sam to catch the return train home.

"It's a pretty short flight from Boston to Atlanta." Her dad reminded her. "You know, if you ever decide you'd like to come and visit your old man."

"And I have a ton of frequent flyer miles, I'll be glad to get you a ticket. And one for Freddie, too." Sylvia offered.

"Yes, I'd like to meet this fellow in person." Her dad actually sounded like a 'normal' dad, protective of his daughter. "You know, just to make it official."

"We might just take you up on that." Sam said before hugging both of them and heading off to her train home.

That evening, she told Freddie all about seeing her dad and meeting her step-mother. He was happy that she finally had a parent in her life and that she described him as the most normal parent either of them have, even if they had been estranged for nearly a decade.

Sam spent her days fixing up the apartment and working a part time job. With the holidays getting near, it was pretty easy to find a job at a shoe store at the local mall. Dealing with people was definitely not her strong suit, but she did her best to make it work out. After two weeks of working in a retail store, she decided she needed to look for some kind of schooling after the first of the year. A future in retail sales was not something she was interested in by a long shot.


	6. Chapter 6

**So we'll pick up with Seddie getting settled into their new place, but first an update on Miss Valentine. Thanks to all for reviewing / following this story.**

Chapter 6

In L.A.:

"Alright Miss Valentine, how are you feeling today?" An older nurse asked Cat when she brought her breakfast in to her room.

"Look, there's a funny little bird sitting out on that tree branch, he's looking in here, he-he."

"I have your breakfast and your pills."

"Kay-Kay." Cat sat down on the end of her bed and pulled the little cart over to her. "Yay! Pancakes."

"I'm going to leave for a few minutes, but you need to be ready to go see Dr. Julie in thirty minutes, alright."

"Kay-Kay" Cat responded in her typical happy tone

A minute late, the nurse returned. "I almost forgot, that nice boy stopped by a little while ago and he brought these for you." She laid a bouquet of six daisies on Cat's breakfast table. "I'll see if I can find you a little vase for them."

"I hope the doctor says I can have visitors soon so I can get to talk to him when he comes by." Cat picked up the flowers and smelled them.

"I hope so, too." The gray haired lady smiled back.

* * *

Every time Sam had a few minutes, she kept looking online for cars because she was getting tired of freezing herself to and from work riding a motorcycle in the cold. Especially when she had to work late until the mall closed at 9:00. She kept showing Freddie ads but he always found something wrong with each one. They were either too old, had bad safety ratings or didn't get high enough fuel economy. Sam was beginning to think he'd find something wrong with every one. One thing was certain, she was NOT going to be riding the motorcycle in the cold much longer.

After a few more days of her searching, Freddie came to Sam with a stack of printouts with safety ratings and fuel economy statistics for used cars of all descriptions. He thought this might help her in her search but she took one look at them and decided this was something she needed to take control of. She was one girl who was not going to be riding around in some cheap econ-o-box with more airbags than engine cylinders. One of her co-workers told her she had a brother who owned a used car lot and she planned to take Freddie by to see what the guy had on hand over the next weekend.

Saturday morning, the couple had been out for brunch, one of Sam's personal favorites, because she could order from both the breakfast and lunch menus. On the way back home, Sam made sure to go past the used car lot and she stopped to let Freddie take a look around. He looked at the selection and typed away at his pear phone looking up safety statistics on the various models which were sitting on the lot. Sam took him by the hand and led him to the back row where she knew they always kept the lower priced options.

Suddenly, the blonde stopped in her tracks, she had spotted her destiny. She instantly fell in love and she could only imagine loving two things on the planet more than the deep-blue Mustang convertible she saw: the brown eyed boy standing beside her and her best friend, who currently lived on the other side of the Atlantic.

As the salesman approached, Sam knew she had to play it cool to get a good deal. Freddie, was too immersed in the fuel economy ratings and blue book pricing of the small, plain white hatchback in the second row to realize that she was on the verge of drooling over the Mustang. Sam tried to compose herself.

"Hi, I'm Dave." The fellow said with a mile wide grin and extended a hand to Sam and then Freddie.

"I'm Sam, this lovable geek with the pear phone is my boyfriend, Freddie.' She said with a smirk and Freddie put his phone away.

"Are you Beverly's friend? She told me you might be stopping by." Dave said.

"Yep." Sam replied, trying, but not succeeding, to keep her eyes off the convertible.

"So what kind of car are you looking for?" He asked.

"We need something safe and reliable, a sedan." Freddie now spoke up. "And a four cylinder, maybe 30 or so miles per gallon, as long as it comes with a good warranty."

Sam scoffed, still looking at the Mustang out of the corner of her eye. "Or maybe something fun, maybe a little less nerdy."

"Well, I just traded in the Subaru earlier this week. It has 4 new tires and this model has an excellent reputation for safety."

"Nope." Both Sam and Freddie said in unison, but for different reasons.

"Too big." Freddie followed up. "We need something better on gas."

"Ok, I have this really great Honda over here. It's eight years old but it only has 38,000 miles and their fuel rating is one of the best."

Sam just rolled her eyes. Her mother drove a Honda and Sam hated the thing.

"Yeah, but I've been reading about their safety rating." Freddie began. "I was hoping for something with side curtain air bags."

"This red Mazda over here . . ."

"Red is a cop magnet. And the insurance is too expensive." Freddie had a point, there.

"Oh for chiz sake, what about that convertible?" Sam finally said, pointing at the Ford. "It's like the only thing you think we might want is some imported crap mobile."

"Oh, well, um, that one's been here for a while and, you know with the winter weather and all, I really don't think too many folks are interested in convertibles. I was actually thinking of taking that one to the wholesale auction next week, let some dealer down south worry about it."

"So what's the price on it?" Sam asked

"Um, Sam? Why are you . . . " Freddie asked, before being cut off by the salesman.

"Well, we did have 3950. on it, but I could do a little better. I could go 3600, if you're not trading anything, and since you know my sister."

"Uh, Sam!" Freddie took her arm, trying to get her attention before she got too deep into this hole.

"You can't do any better than that? The thing's 12 years old, and you just said you were going to take it to the auction. You probably couldn't get near that from another dealer. How about two thousand?"

"Sam!" Freddie was getting tired of being ignored by his girlfriend who seemed to be deaf to his pleas.

"No, I can't do that. I'll tell you what, I can maybe go three thousand, I think that's what I gave the people who traded it. I should be able to get that from the auction or close to it, anyway."

"SAM!" Freddie shouted and tried to pull her aside, but she stood fast.

"OK, Dave. I'll tell you what. Twenty five hundred, cash." Sam countered. "No auction fees, no low bids, no driving it to the sale and taking a hit."

"Dave, will you excuse my girlfriend and I for a minute?" Finally Freddie talked to the one who would listen. Dave walked a few cars away and let the two talk.

"What, Frednub? I've got him where I want him." She hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Why are you dealing on that convertible. Convertibles aren't even _on_ the chart with safety ratings and that car's way too old for him to put any kind of decent warranty on it. Plus it's winter, convertible, cold weather, isn't that what we're trying to avoid?"

"So." Sam came back. "A car's only as safe as the driver and it's old enough that I can work on it myself. And I'm sure the thing has a good heater."

"B-but that car can't get more than 25 miles to the gallon." Freddie was stuck on what he thought would be the perfect car and a sporty convertible certainly wasn't anywhere close.

"Freddie, come here. Look at this car. It's beautiful." She grabbed his hand and drug him over to the car. "Dave! Do you have the keys to this machine?" She yelled toward the salesman.

"But Sam. It's just not the kind of car I was picturing." Freddie pleaded as Dave began heading their way.

"No, maybe not, but I'm paying for at least half of it and I don't want to be driving around in some nerd mobile that your grandma would be embarrassed to drive to bingo. Besides, you heard him, he just wants rid of this one. Look at the pricing on all those other models, we can't spend that much money without making payments. Trust me on this one, Freddie."

"Well, if you think so. I guess once spring gets here a convertible would be kind of fun, too." He could almost picture Sam's blonde hair blowing in the breeze. "After it gets warm enough to put the top down, of course."

Dave handed the keys to Sam. She wasted no time in unlocking the door and jumping in behind the wheel. "Check this out, Freddie." She fired up the engine. The sound was music to her ears. It wasn't the quiet hum of a little four cylinder, but the nice purr of a V-6, a fact she kept from Freddie. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She shut off the engine and popped open the trunk, looking at how clean it was. She ran her hands over the top and along the hood and returned to Dave and handed him the keys.

"So you said something about 2500.?" Dave asked, smiling. "The more I think about it, the more I think I can do that for you two. You seem like a nice couple."

Sam shook the man's hand and he invited them into the office to begin their paperwork. Nearly an hour later, they headed out and put their new license plate on the car. Sam's checking account was nearly drawn down to nothing, but they ended up with a decent car and didn't have to go into debt. Freddie was still unsure of her judgment, but didn't want to fight with her about it. After all, she knew more about cars than he did.

"Hey, Dave. Mind if I let the bike sit here for a little bit? I'd like to take a drive in my new baby." Sam asked.

"Sure thing, Sam. I'll be here until 6." He responded.

As Sam started up the car and Freddie crawled into the passenger's seat, he took a good look around the inside.

"I've gotta admit Sam, this car is in pretty good shape for it's age. Man, these seats are comfortable, too. Wow, look at this, these seats lean waaay back."

"Yeah and just listen to that engine." She revved up the gas a little. "Now pay attention, because you'll have to drive it home after bit and I want you to know how to handle it."

"I know how to drive, Sam. I took driver's ed in high school and I got my license almost a year before you did, remember?"

"I didn't say you don't know how to drive. I just want you to know how to handle a _real_ car. You learned to drive with your mom's hybrid. This is a completely different breed."

Freddie rolled his eyes but left Sam have her fun driving the car around town and through a drive up window for a burrito. The two drove around for a little while longer before going back to the car lot so Sam could pick up her motorcycle. She shut off the engine and crawled out before handing Freddie the keys with much hesitation.

"If you hurt the car, it won't be the only thing hurting." She warned him. Freddie carefully drove the car home and parked it in the parking lot of their building.

They barely had a few minutes after they got home before Sam had to leave for work. She was just getting ready to put on her work clothes when her phone rang. Carly was calling to say hello and get caught up, the two had only talked a few times since Sam left L.A., which was unusual for them but Sam's work schedule was unpredictable and when she wasn't working, she and Freddie spent a lot of time snuggled under the covers, phones turned off.

"I'm gonna hand you off to Freddie for a minute, I need to change and get ready for work. Did you get the picture I sent you a bit ago?"

"Yeah, are you seriously buying that car, it's really cute." Carly responded. Sam simply rolled her eyes at her friend's description of her car, like it was a bunny or something, before handing the phone to Freddie.

Freddie and Carly chatted for a few minutes until Sam got changed and took the phone back. "Can we maybe talk tomorrow, Carls? I've gotta get to work." Sam asked.

"Sure, Sam. I'll Skype you at about 2, OK." Carly replied before hanging up.

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be home late, I have to work till 9 when the mall closes."

"Drive safe, Babe. I'll miss you." Freddie said with one last kiss as Sam headed out the door.

"Don't forget to have food waiting for me."

 **So we know Cat's starting to get back to 'normal'. There's some light drama coming up in the next chapter and a flashback to 'the kiss'.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hopefully everyone will enjoy the flashback scene in this one.**

The next afternoon, Carly had to wait for Sam to get herself a cup of coffee to start their chat session.

"Geesh, Sam. It's almost 2:30, I thought you were gonna sleep all day!" Carly complained, having waited for the biggest part of an hour for her friend to sign on. Sam looked like she just rolled out of bed with her hair mussed and bags under her eyes.

"I don't get home from work until almost 9:30 when I'm on late shift." Sam defended. "And before you say anything, I know that's like 17 hours ago, but I wasn't sleeping the whole time." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Freddie, who was in the kitchen, washing dishes, just rolled his eyes.

"TMI, Sam. So, how are you getting settled in?" Carly asked. "New England has to be totally different than California, especially this time of year."

"Yeah, it's different, and I could do without all the snow and cold, but it's good being here. Frednub takes care of the dishes and cleaning up, I do the cooking and have my part time job and I've been trying to make the apartment livable, you know decorating and chiz. It's nothing fancy, but I put some stuff up on the walls, got a couple of pieces at the thrift stores."

Carly lets out a small scoff at the thoughts of Sam decorating anything besides a plate of waffles with syrup or a pile of mashed potatoes with gravy. "And you finally got a car, so you won't be freezing your boobs off riding the motorcycle in the winter." She suggests.

"Yep. And I got us a great deal, so we don't even have any payments." Sam sounded so proud of herself. "You should see it in person, Carls, I'm telling you it's gorgeous and it purrs like a little blue kitten."

"Speaking of which, um remember how we were talking about Christmas plans some time ago."

"Yeah. I guess Freddie's not flying to L.A. after all." Sam smirked as Freddie took a seat beside her on the couch and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Hi Freddie." Carly squeaked.

"Hey, Carls. How's it going?" He replied.

"Um, I needed to ask you guys, what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"Not really sure, Fredbutt's been trying to talk me into us going to Atlanta to see my dad, but I really had fun making that Thanksgiving dinner last week and I think it's a little soon to be spending the holidays with my dad anyways. I mean, we just reconnected after almost eight years and I don't know about his new wife yet, I mean she's nice and all, but she's a little stuffy. Kind of like, I don't know, a high school librarian or something."

"You should taste that turkey she made for Thanksgiving. And the stuffing was out of this world. Man, I've never had food like that." Freddie exclaimed, remembering their holiday dinner and putting his arm around Sam. "I think I'll have to join a gym or I might start to put on weight with all this good food she makes. Sam is quite the cook."

"Just wait till I start cooking classes in January. Guess who gets to be my taste tester?" Sam turned her head and kissed him again.

"Awww, you guys are sooo cute." Carly cooed. "But anyway, what would you say to maybe, um, having a little company for Christmas."

"I don't think Mel's coming up, she's going on about staying at her college, something about a new guy she met at a local coffee shop or someplace. I don't really pay any attention to what guy she's swooning over this week."

"Well, I know my mom's going to be at my aunt Jean's in Texas. I guess it'll just be the two of us." Freddie said. "Turkey dinner time again!" He rubbed his hands together.

"And ham, don't forget I'm baking the biggest ham we can afford." Sam reminded him.

"Wellll, I just found out yesterday, my dad got immediate travel orders, he's leaving Monday for a base in South Korea for like 4 months, and I was sort of thinking that maybe . . . "

"Eeee, Carls! You're coming to see us?" Sam exclaimed, in a very un-Sam-like tone.

"Seriously!" Freddie exclaimed. "That's great, Carly. I can't wait."

"So you guys are OK with it?" Carly wanted to verify it before she bought a ticket.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sam smiled. "Just let us know when you're getting in and we'll pick you up. You know, since we have a car and all. The back seat isn't too big, but neither are you. I can fit back there."

"Why were you in the back seat of your car?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

Sam just gave her a pleading look as if to say 'figure it out for yourself'.

Freddie had put it out of his mind, but he suddenly remembered what had happened between him and Carly on the day she left for Italy. He never had the balls to confess to Sam that he and Carly kissed. Then, after his visit to L.A. and the whole tuna thing and them getting back together, he just figured it best not to bring it up because of Sam's insecurities. As tough as she is on the outside, Sam's very delicate on the inside and few people beside Freddie know that.

Sam had never mentioned 'the kiss' to him, either. That is, she never kicked his ass over it, so he was under the impression that Carly hadn't told her about it at all. However, now Carly was coming for a visit and this would be the first time she and Sam were in the same room since that day. One thing was certain, it was sure to come up at some point and then he would have a lot of explaining to do, like why _he_ wasn't the one to tell Sam about it when it first happened.

Freddie's face went from joy to indifference to just short of panic over the next few minutes. As the two girls continued to chat and giggle at each other's jokes and plans, he began to think about how he was going to tell Sam about it. Sure they were madly in love with one another, but this could potentially be something to come between them. It wasn't his intention to be sneaky about it. It was actually something he'd rather forget ever happened and the more time passed the harder it was for him to breach the subject without it looking like he _was_ being sneaky in the first place.

He knew Sam thought of herself as 'Carly's sidekick' and her feeling that she was always playing second fiddle to their brunette friend ever since they were in middle school. He told Sam that there was nothing left between him and Carly when was in the hospital when she mentioned calling Carly to tell her about him getting hurt. His schoolboy crush had long since disappeared and was replaced by burning passion for Sam, especially after he went to L.A. to see her and they got back together. But once she knew about the kiss, he was certain she would be upset; much more so with him than with Carly.

 _Flashback to the day Carly left._

 _Sam stood in front of the Bushwell building and watched as the taxi carrying Carly and her dad pulled away from the curb. She was on the verge of a total breakdown and headed for her own house on the motorcycle Spencer had just given her, not wanting to get all emotional in front of Spencer or Freddie, especially Freddie._

 _She had been debating on what to do about him all day. He had mentioned the idea of them getting back together and she was seriously considering it. She never wanted to break up with him in the first place. She only agreed to it because she thought he wanted to and he said that he only wanted to because of what other people thought about their relationship. They were older, more mature and she reasoned that they needed each other, now more than ever. Whether as friends or as boyfriend and girlfriend, they would get through life without Carly together._

 _She entered her home and flopped down on the old, worn out sofa in the dreary house. Thank goodness her mom wasn't there, but this was a weekend and Pam was probably sleeping off a hangover somewhere or hooking up with some random dude who would provide her with alcohol and possibly a joint or two. Sam's scruffy, old cat came over and pawed at her left leg, which was hanging out over the edge of the cushion. She picked up the hard looking feline and laid him on her belly._

 _The cat stretched out and laid his head on her chest and began purring as she rubbed his ears. As she stroked his fur, she kept thinking about calling Freddie. She'd be doing it right now if it weren't for the cat pinning her down. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't bring herself to disturb him and sit up long enough to grab her phone off the end stand by her feet._

 _After almost and hour of dozing in and out of sleep, Frothy purring away on her chest, her phone started to vibrate, causing the cat to jump down and hiss at the offending device. She grabbed the phone, hoping to see Freddie's name on the screen, but instead saw Carly's._

 _"What up Shay?" Sam answered. "Decide not to leave after all?"_

 _"Um, no, Sam. I'm still going. We're getting ready to board the plane soon. Dad's getting us some coffee." Carly's voice sounded shaky. "Listen, Sam. I -I need to tell you about something." Carly paused. "In the studio, this afternoon, I, um, I -I know you still like Freddie."_

 _Sam almost replied with a 'duh', but didn't. "And." She simply said shortly._

 _"An - and, he was packing up his cameras and stuff and I went into the studio an-and, oh, Sam, I don't know why I did it, but I - I kissed him. I'm so sorry, Sam, I shouldn't have done it. Jeesh, I don't even know why I did it, b-but as soon as I did I started feeling guilty and I felt I needed to tell you. I don't like keeping secrets and this is eating me alive. Can you ever forgive me?"_

 _"It's cool, Carls." Sam responded, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. 'How could she? How could HE?' Sam thought to herself._

 _"So we're good. I mean, you - you really don't hate me for this." Carly asked, still scared she just lost her best friend._

 _"Nah. You can kiss all the nubs you want, no skin off my butt." Sam put up a tough defense as she always did, even though her heart was torn in two and tears were streaming down her face like a lost toddler._

 _The girls both giggled a little before Carly's dad returned and she hung up so they could board their flight._

 _Of course, Sam didn't let on to Carly that she was devastated. What her brunette friend didn't know was that earlier that day Freddie had actually mentioned to Sam about them going out again and that Sam was on the verge of saying yes. That was until this little revelation._

 _Sam couldn't bear the thought of being Freddie's consolation prize once more. This kiss would surely reignite the old fire he had for Carly and even if he and Sam got back together, she knew he would be wishing she was Carly every time he looked at her._

 _"Damn you, Freddie Benson!" Sam said aloud causing the cat to look at her funny. "I knew you weren't over her, you dickweed."_

 _What was there to keep her in Seattle now? A worthless mother who hardly knew she was alive? An ancient cat? A school full of teachers who could care less if she even graduated or not? A boy that she loved with every fiber of her being, but clearly was in love (or at least lust) with her best friend? Maybe the fates were trying to tell her something. It was time to make a fresh start, but how, or rather, where?_

 _Sam scribbled a quick note to her mother, whether the woman would be sober enough to read it anytime soon was anyone's guess, but Sam made the effort anyway. Within a few hours, Sam had went from being ready to reconnect with Freddie and finish up her senior year at Ridgeway without her best friend to packing all her stuff and riding her motorcycle out of Seattle, heading south. A week later, she would meet Cat Valentine and begin her new life in Venice._

 _*end of Flashback_

Freddie knew he needed to go into damage control mode before this got out of hand. He needed to be the one to confess to Sam because if Carly did, it would make it look like he was hiding something. This was going to take a ton of planning and an immeasurable amount of courage. If he timed it right, he could sweep this whole thing under the rug and Sam would not hate him. If he didn't, well it's not like she would remove his manhood. After all, she did enjoy that part of him, but she could surely make his life miserable without even trying hard to say the least.

"Say goodbye, Fredbag." Sam said and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hello, Earth to Freddie."

"Oh, um, Take care, Carly. We'll see you on, uh on . . . "

"On the nineteenth, Dingus." Sam finished his sentence for him with a roll of her eyes.

"Bye Freddie. Stay blonde, Sam." Carly said.

"Stay brune, Shay." Sam returned to Carly.

Sam closed the cover on her laptop, grabbed Freddie's face and kissed him full on the lips. "I'm so excited, our best friend is coming for two whole weeks, I can't wait. We have so much to do. Oh, and we have to get her a Christmas gift. Say, you mentioned something yesterday about us getting a tree this week." She jumped to her feet, pulling him up with her and hopped like an excited second grader left alone in a toy store.

"Yeah and now that we have a car, we don't have to try to figure out how to lug it home." Freddie could see the tree on top of the car in his mind, like a scene from a cheesy holiday movie.

"Hmmph, like you're strapping some sap dripping, needle shedding tree to that car. Don't think so, Fredwad." Sam had other thoughts and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But, Sam!"

"Ahhh-ahhh, not buts or I'll kick yours." Sam cracked back, poking him in the chest. "There's a tree lot down by the ABS pharmacy, you can surely carry a pine tree that far without straining yourself or breaking a nail."

Freddie sighed in reservation. "OK, I'll get one tomorrow on the way home from school. Can you handle getting us some ornaments and garland and a couple of strings of lights from the discount store down at the mall."

Sam nodded, "Sure, but you'd better not come home with some spindly Charlie Brown looking Christmas tree, mister. This is our first Christmas together and our best friend is coming to see us. I want a nice big, fat, blue spruce or something cool like that. And it has to be at least 6 feet tall."

"As you wish my princess." Freddie bowed in her direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day after work, Sam came in with several bags of decorations from the Everything's-a-Buck store and found Freddie setting up their tree in it's stand. "Hey, you picked out a pretty nice tree there, Fredbuns." She plopped her bags down on the sofa and put her arms around his neck. "What do you say we decorate it in about an hour?"

"Why an hour?" Freddie asked before realizing what Sam was proposing. "Ohhhhh!" He finally caught on when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

The next two weeks were spent decorating, shopping and cramming for mid-terms on Freddie's part. Sam had filled the refrigerator with all kinds of ingredients for a huge holiday feast and spent days on end baking cookies and making candy. By the day before Carly was set to arrive, Freddie was nearly beside himself trying to figure out how to confess the kiss to Sam. He'd tried several times over the past couple of weeks to bring it up, but Sam always ended up changing the subject. More like, she always ended up propositioning him into making out and then some.

As the two prepared for bed that evening, Freddie figured it was now or never. Sam came out of the bathroom, hair still damp from her shower, wearing a cute nightshirt with pink pigs on it and nothing else. Her legs were shiny smooth from her lotion and he couldn't help but stare at her. Freddie had showered earlier in the evening before she got home and was sitting up in bed doing something with his laptop as she got cleaned up.

"I picked up a nice comforter today, it's on the sofa, did you get some sheets and stuff?" She asked, running a brush through her damp locks.

"Yeah, I got an extra pillow, too. You know how Carly used to drool in her sleep, I thought maybe she'd like a spare." Freddie chuckled.

"So, we're ready to go then, ready for her visit?" Sam asked. "Now her flight gets in at two thirty, but I want to be at the airport by two in case she gets in early."

"Yeah, except, uh, there's something I remembered that I wanted to tell you about. I mean, it's really nothing, but I, um . . ." He stammered.

"Spit it out, Freddifer." Sam teased, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to him and closing his laptop lid, obviously tired of seeing the computer on his lap, not her.

"Well, I mean, it's not that important, really. Um, just forget I said anything." He took the hint and put the computer on the night stand.

"You know you're seriously cutting into our make-out time with all this chiz, right? This is the last night we're going to be alone for two weeks and since we don't have a spare bedroom or anything, unless you want Carly to hear us going at it, we need to get some lovin' in the bank."

Freddie wanted to just forget it and go with the flow, but despite Sam now straddling his lap, certain parts of his body just weren't going to work until he cleared his conscience. "IkissedCarly." He said quickly and then clamped a hand over his own mouth like a little kid who said a bad word.

"Huh?" Sam questioned and then lowered her lips to his neck and began to kiss him in a place that specialm place under his ear that she knew drove him crazy.

'How the heck can she not be pounding on me?' Freddie thought. 'She's not killing me, she's kissing me!'

"I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner but . . ." He couldn't finish a sentence when she moved her lips to his.

Sam simply kept kissing him and began to move toward his neck again. Now he was really worried, if she heard him, she was biding her time and the punishment was still to come. Maybe she didn't hear him after all, her reaction was driving him crazy and he couldn't 'perform' until he knew where he stood with his girlfriend.

"Sam, did you hear me? I said Carly and I, we kissed the day she left for Italy." Sam didn't respond, rather, she sat up on her knees and started removing her night shirt.

Freddie couldn't believe this. He confessed a potentially hurtful secret to his girlfriend and she's acting like she doesn't care, seducing him, stripping in front of him. Why's she not screaming at him or at least beating him with a pillow.

"Sam?"

"I thought I was the girl, here? Yep. I'm definitely a girl, at least by the feel of these." Sam grabbed her own bare boobs. "So what's your excuse."

"You mean you're not mad?" Freddie winced, afraid of her potential reaction, silently thanking God the butter sock wasn't in the room.

"It didn't mean anything to you, did it?" Sam shrugged and Freddie shook his head.

"At the time, I mean that exact second, I felt like the quarterback who just scored the winning touchdown, but as soon as we left the room, I felt hollow inside, like a real jackass. I realized then and there that although I did love Carly, I loved her more like a sister, not romantically and the more I thought about it, the more the kiss just felt wrong. Sure, I was in lust with her for years, but both times when she kissed me, after I saved her life and that day those kisses meant nothing to me because I was truly and deeply in love with someone else." He rubbed his hands over her bare hips. "You."

Sam could have went on and tortured him, but she just sighed. "Actually, Carly told me about it the day it happened, she called me from the airport. The poor kid was so upset with herself that she called and told me right away. She said it was awkward and it was just a goodbye kiss, and, yes, it tore me up at the time, but I - I got over it."

"Is that, is that why you - um, you left?"

"Mostly." Sam looked down at his chest. "I was broken, Freddie. My best friend moved away and I had come to accept the fact that I still loved you, even though I had been in denial for over a year. An - and you had just asked me about us going out again and I wanted to be your girlfriend so bad. But I thought that if I stayed, and we did get back together, that maybe you were still holding out hope for getting with Carly and I couldn't bear the thought of being your second choice."

"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you sooner?"

"I was, I mean, I tried to hate you for not telling me about it when it happened, but the longer we were apart, the more I missed you and the more petty it all seemed. We were just kids and you were clearly thinking with the little head. After all, if you had told me, I would have probably told you I never wanted to speak to you again, so I could kinda see why you didn't want to come clean. I was still kind of holding it against you, but the then, when you came to L.A. and I saw you hanging out with . . . " Sam bit her lip.

Freddie saw a tear on Sam's cheek, even after nearly two months, she still couldn't say Cat's name without getting upset. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her bare body close to his. She sobbed a little, but Freddie still didn't fully know why, she had never given him the details of their fight. One thing was certain to Freddie, whatever Cat said or did, it hurt Sam bad and it was something she wasn't forgetting anytime soon.

"And when you got out of the hospital after the accident and we started hanging out, and you told me that you were over Carly, you were so sincere and I could tell by the look in your eyes that you loved me as much as I loved you, so I just put the kiss thing out of my mind. Then you left me that letter and how could I ever be mad at you after that? So, no, I'm not mad. To be honest, I had sort of forgotten about it, I guess, I just - I figured you had too." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I love you, Sam. No one but you." Freddie said sincerely. "You know that, right?"

Sam nodded. "And I love you, too."

"Do you want to talk about . . ." Freddie didn't want to say Cat's name.

Sam left out a shaky sigh. "She's been calling me."

"You um, you mean Cat? Does - does she wants you to forgive her?"

"I guess. She's left me a couple of voice mails, but I haven't called her back."

"Tell me what happened, sweetheart."

Sam sighed. "It's a long story, baby. Cat started acting weird. I mean, not just 'normal-for-Cat' weird but bad weird, not at all like herself. She was slutting around with Jade's ex, wearing skimpy clothes, and acting like a complete bitch. We had an argument and we both said some things we shouldn't have, but sh-she crossed a line when she attacked you, your fidelity and your love for me."

Freddie said nothing, he just rubbed her bare back as she lay with her head on his chest tears falling onto his skin while she spoke..

"She said you were a jerk who didn't love me and all you cared about was getting in my pants and as soon as you had the chance you'd hook up with Carly and break my heart. I know that's not true, Freddie, but it hurt so bad to hear the words that I just couldn't stand to be around her any more."

"Aww, baby, you know I love you more than anything. What ever gave her the idea that I was pining away for Carly?"

"One time, right after you left L.A., Cat was all depressed about something Robbie said about some other girl being sweet or something. So I was trying to make her feel better and we were having a girl talk, so I told her how I always felt second best to Carly, even when it came to you." Sam sniffed. "Anyway, I guess Cat was sort of jealous that you and I got back together and her and Robbie were drifting apart. Then, I learned she had been hooking up with Beck, and really acting like a little tramp and I called her out on it. I guess she just figured since she didn't have a true love, neither should I and she just ranted about whatever she thought would hurt me.."

"That's terrible. I don't know, I mean, I thought Cat acted sort of odd, maybe even a little immature, but I never took her for that kind of girl. Was she off her meds or something?"

"That's the only thing I can figure." Sam just shrugged. "In - in the messages, she said that she's been getting help and that she needs to make up to the people she's hurt. She sounds so lonely, so broken, Freddie. I know the day I left Venice, I hated her and I wished she was dead, but she _was_ my friend and I still feel bad for her, especially if she really means she's sorry."

"You think you should call her?" He suggested.

"I don't know if I can." Sam whimpered. "I'm afraid to talk to her, I don't know what to say."

"Sammy, you're the strongest person I know. I think you guys need to talk it out and then you can either forgive her or accept the fact that you two aren't friends any more. One way or another, you need closure, sweetie."

Sam sighed again. "I guess you're right."

As Freddie's hands continued to rub her bare skin, Sam pushed back and sat upright, wiped her eyes and lightly punched him in the chest. "Look what you did, I was ready for a night of passion and now you've got me crying like some - some kind of girl."

Freddie mimicked her earlier 'girl test' by running his hands up to her bare chest and giving her a nice squeeze. "Well, you're a girl alright. Now about that passion part." He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply, making all her troubles disappear at least for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**For those who have been wondering about Cat, here it is.**

Chapter 9

After a long night with little sleep for the couple, Sam made a big pile of waffles and bacon for breakfast and Freddie finished tidying up the apartment for Carly's visit. As they sat down to eat, Freddie reminded Sam of what they talked about the night before.

"Did you give any more thought to calling Cat?" He asked quietly, not sure how Sam would react.

"Yeah, it's still a little early in California, I was going to wait until like, 11 or so and maybe try to call her.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy? I can go for a jog or something."

"Um, n-no, I'd kind of like you to be here with me." Sam replied, sounding unnaturally nervous and giving him a scared puppy look.

He smiled back. "Anything for you, my love." She responded with an eye roll at his cheesiness.

A couple of hours later, the two were sitting on the couch and Freddie had his arm around Sam. "Might as well get this over with." She said and picked up her phone.

After two rings Cat picked up. "Hi, Sam. Uh, thanks for calling me back. How are you?"

"Um, hey, Cat. I got your message. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back right away. I've got this job and I work weird hours and then there's a time difference."

"It's OK, I'm just glad you called." Cat said quietly. "Listen, Sam. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I realize that you were just trying to help me and I said some stuff, a lot of stuff that was really bad and you have every right to hate me, but I wanted to let you know that it wasn't me talking, I mean, I wasn't myself. You see when I quit taking my pills, I sort turned into someone, er something else. But I'm taking some totally different meds now and I really feel good, well better anyway."

"I guess I said some pretty nasty things too, Cat. It wasn't only you."

"I've been seeing a new therapist, and she's been really helping me. I actually had to spend a little time in the hospital, but I'm getting better now and I need to apologize to you for - for everything." Cat sniffed and Sam could tell she was close to tears.

"I'm glad to hear that. I mean, not that you were in the hospital." Sam stammered. "I'm glad you're feeling better. So, um, how's everyone been?"

"Oh, pretty good, everyone's good. Nona's got a boyfriend, some retired movie director or something. They met at the bingo hall. He's taking her to Mexico for Christmas. Goomer won a big match the other week, he's got a title fight in January and Dice, well, Dice and I sort of had a falling out, too. He's coming around and talking to me again, but I know he's not himself. He's the one that had me sent away and I was really nasty with him when he did it. I mean, I feel so bad for ev-everything." Cat's voice cracked.

"Poor kid, he was always kind of sensitive." Sam said as she listened to Cat. "You know, I hated leaving without saying goodbye to him but I called him the next day and I swear he was almost in tears when I told him I had left L.A."

"So, um, did you go back to Seattle?" Cat asked, genuinely interested in what happened to her friend. "No one knew where you went. Even Jade was worried about you."

"No. There's nothing for me there. My mom's, well, I've told you about my mom and most of my friends have gone away to college. I-um, I actually came to Boston, or rather Cambridge, where Freddie's college is. He's all I've got, well him and my sister."

"Oh my word, Freddie. I really need to apologize to him, too. I said things about him that I know weren't true and I was so stupid. Anyone with a brain could tell you guys are totally in love and no one has the right to come between you two. I was such a jerk."

"Let me put the phone on speaker, he's right here." Sam said as Freddie looked at her just raised an eyebrow, having not heard half of the conversation.

"Hi, Freddie." Cat said quietly.

"Um, Hey, Cat. How's it going?" He asked.

"It's getting better, I suppose Sam told you what a b-word I acted like and all the chiz I said about you. But I have a really good therapist I'm seeing twice a week and I'm getting a lot of stuff worked out."

"Actually, Sam didn't say anything right away, it took her a while to be able to talk about it all, she was really hurt, Cat. But I'm glad you're getting help."

"Look, Freddie, I was in a bad place, I wasn't myself and what I said, well I guess I was only trying to hurt Sam. I was just so jealous because she had got back together with you and I never had a real, serious boyfriend and I could see you guys are so much in love. I'm so, so, sorry for what I said about you. I know you'd never cheat on Sam. Heck, even when you first came to L.A. and you guys weren't back together yet, you hardly even looked at me when I threw myself at you. You've got to be the most loyal boyfriend on the planet."

"If Sam forgives you then I forgive you, Cat. Just promise me you'll keep up with your therapy and stay on your medication."

"I promise. I swear I promise! Sam? Can you forgive me?" Cat asked quietly. "I am so sorry for everything. The way I acted, the way I talked to you and for everything I said about you and Freddie."

"I suppose I can forgive you, kid. After all, it's all working out for the better. I mean, I've got an apartment with Freddie and we're really happy together, I got to spend a few days with my sister and met her friends when I passed through her area and I've even reconnected with my dad. Plus I found out I have a trust fund, so after the holidays I'm going to start taking some classes down at the culinary school. It's something I always wanted to do."

"I'm so happy for you, Sam. You deserve to be happy, you've been such a good friend to me ever since the day we met and you saved me from that garbage truck. Oh, and I didn't tell you, I'm going out with Robbie again. He started coming to visit me when I was in the hospital. And after I got out, he's been coming by every day to check on me and bring me my schoolwork because I'm not allowed to go back to school yet. Hopefully, they'll let me go back in time for Prom and stuff."

"Good for you, Cat. You guys make a nice couple." Sam said, making a funny face at Freddie, making him snicker silently. "So, did you find a new room mate?"

"Yeah, Jade and I made up, too. She's been staying here with me, you know, so I'm not alone. Actually she had a big fight with her parents and they left her move out. Just between us, I think Dice has a little crush on her, too. You should see him when he's around her, acting all shy and he keeps bringing her food she likes and stuff. Jade thinks it's funny, but I don't really know if she realizes what he's doing yet. I'm pretty sure she's the whole reason he even comes over anymore, like I said, I think he's still pretty upset with me."

"He'll come around, Kid. You know I always thought he had a thing for older women." Sam smirked.

The two girls talked for quite a while before Cat had to go for her therapy session. They hung up and promised to call the next weekend. Sam had lost so much track of time, she and Freddie barely had time to get to the airport in time for Carly's flight.

After they helped Carly with her bags and got away from the airport, they stopped for a late lunch at a Chinese buffet before heading back to the apartment to get settled in.

"So, Sam, how are _things_ with you guys?" Carly asked with an eyebrow raise when Freddie went for more soup. "Pretty good, I'm guessing the way you two hang on each other."

Sam was so busy digging in to her third plate of sesame chicken that she could barely answer. "Mmm, this is sooo good. I swear it's better than anything from even China Town. Oh, um, yeah, things are great. I think we're finally getting settled into a routine. I know that's all going to go out the window when I start my cooking classes, though."

"That's not what I meant, Sam. I mean, how are _things_ with you two, you know . . ." Carly rolled her eyes but Sam didn't take the hint and just kept eating.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. I mean, your love life. I know you told me one time that you guys hadn't done _certain things_ yet, but I take it that has changed since you moved to Boston. At least by the way you're acting around each other."

Sam simply smirked. "You could say that, Carls." About the time the words left her mouth, Freddie scooted into the booth beside her with a bowl of soup for each of them.

"Here you go, Princess. So what are you two being all hush-hush serious about?" He asked, starting in on his egg drop soup.

"Oh, um, nothing." Carly said sheepishly, looking down at her plate, being too shy to tell him.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "She was asking me about our sex life. Don't be such a prude, Carls. We're all adults here."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed, blushing and ashamed of her friend's revelation.

Freddie turned bright red at the thoughts of the two discussing the subject.

"Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed, Fredbuns, it's not like she doesn't already know we're doin' the deed." Sam laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but." He argued.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. I always enjoy myself, right?" Sam cracked and resumed eating.

"Saa-aam." Carly whisper-yelled as the waitress walked by and snickered quietly.

"I'm just sayin'." Sam shrugged.

"Sorry I brought it up." Carly said quietly. "But please tell me I'm not gonna have to hear you two going at it every night."

"I think we can control ourselves, Carls. But you may want to take a nice looooong shower once in a while." Sam informed her.

Carly just looked puzzled.

"You know, so we can slip in a quickie." Sam smirked as Freddie again blushed.

"Saa-aam!" Carly exclaimed again.

The three friends left the restaurant and went back to the apartment. After showing Carly their place, Sam helped her get settled in and they all sat down to watch a couple of movies just like old times.

* * *

The next morning, Sam had to be ready for work by ten, so Freddie offered to show Carly around while Sam was working. After taking her by his college, which was out for Christmas break, and showing her a few sights around town, Freddie and Carly met up with Sam at the food court in the mall where she worked.

"Hey, nice uniform, Sam. The stripes look good on you." Carly said with a snicker when she saw her friend approaching and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a Puckett in stripes, that's soooo cool. So is Frednerd boring you to death yet, Carls?" Sam asked, sitting down at the table where her friends were already seated.

"Sam, that's not a nice thing to say about your boyfriend." Carly admonished.

"Yeah, Sam." Freddie frowned before giving her a quick kiss.

"Ah, relax you two, I'm just playing around." Sam said and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Freddie knows I rib him because I love him."

"So, how long do you have to work today, Sam?" Freddie asked. "Five?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to ask if I can leave early if things aren't too busy." She replied. "What are we eating, I only have a half hour. Well, make that 26 minutes now, thanks to the line at the women's room. That's the worst part of this job, I only get a half hour for lunch, I'm telling you it's worse than high school."

"Good thing you can eat fast, babe." Freddie smirked. "I already ordered us a big stromboli, it should be ready any minute."

"Pick me up a soda while you're getting it." Sam asked. "Since you two already got yours. And extra marinara sauce."

"So the worst part of working at a shoe store isn't people's stinky feet?" Carly wrinkled up her nose after Freddie got up to go check on their food.

"Most of the time, no. But there's a trick if someone's feet are too smelly." Sam produced a small tin of menthol vapor rub from her pocket, no bigger than a tin of lip gloss. "Just a dab of this under each nostril and all you smell is the menthol, not stinky feet. They taught me that the first day."

Carly opened the tin and took a small sniff. "Gah. I see what you mean. Man, that stuff could mask the smell of anything."

"How about Spencer's gas on Taco Tuesday?" Sam chuckled.

"Mmm, close call, Sam. I'd have to give it to the fart on that one I guess."

Freddie slid a tray containing their food onto the table and handed each girl a plate before setting Sam's drink down in front of her.

"Thanks, Freddie." Carly said.

"Meah, Shaks, Fedbag." Sam said already cramming food into her mouth.

Before long, Sam had to return to work and Carly and Freddie went back to the apartment, but not before him picking up a couple of last minute trinkets for Sam's Christmas presents from the kitchen store.

 **This one's coming to a close, but I have another story in the works, plus a request I promised a reader I'd start to post a soon as this one's done.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam returned home from work that evening to find Carly in the kitchen working on their dinner.

"Where's my nubby boyfriend?" Sam asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"I had to send him to the market. You guys didn't have any taco shells." Carly replied.

"Taco shells? Carls, are you making what I think you're making?" Sam asked with excitement.

"Spaghetti Tacos!" Carly turned around and smiled to her friend. "Spencer just sent me his recipe."

"Yay!, you're the best!" Sam grabbed Carly into a hug.

Freddie came through the door to see the two girls hugging. Without setting down the bags he was carrying, he joined them in a three-way hug.

"Yeee! What's so cold?" Carly jumped back suddenly.

"Oh, I got us ice cream." Freddie announced, pulling the box out of the bag and showing it to her.

"Ooooh, Chocolate Marshmallow." Sam grabbed the box from his hands and headed for the silverware drawer.

"Nu-uh." He took the box back. "Ice cream is for later, for everyone." With that, he put the box in the freezer.

"Hmph. You _almost_ got a special reward, but you blew it now, Fredwad." Sam huffed and turned toward the living room area.

"Um, I hope you guys aren't talking about- uh, intimate things, are you?" Carly frowned. "Now move out of the way Freddie, I need to drain this spaghetti."

"No, I was going to make some of his favorite peanut butter glaze for the ice cream. But now, I'm not gonna. And you have a dirty mind, Miss Shay." Sam smirked, pointing at her friend.

"Well, it's not like that peanut butter glaze wouldn't be fun for _other_ things." Freddie piped in.

"Ewww, Freddie!" Carly exclaimed as her two friends shared a laugh.

The next day, Sam didn't have to work, but Freddie's friend, Kevin called him to help him move a few pieces of furniture for his mother. Since he lived about a half hour away, Sam knew she and Carly would have some time to themselves.

The two young ladies slipped into the mall early in the day and Sam headed to the electronics store. She had to keep pulling Carly away from clothing store displays on the way.

"Please tell me you're not in such a hurry because you are just now buying Freddie a Christmas present."

"Hey, I had to save up for this one." Sam defended. "Plus I had to get stuff for Mel and my dad first so I could send it off to them."

"What about your mom?" Carly asked.

"Eh, she can pound sand. Her gift is me not reporting her for embezzling my trust money all those years."

"So what are you getting for Freddie?" Carly asked as the walked into the electronics store.

Sam stopped in front of a display of the newest Pear pads and made a Vanna White like motion to the products.

"Ah! The brunette answered. "Good choice."

"Psh, it's all he's talked about since I got here. I figured he would have bought himself one if we didn't have all the expenses of getting the apartment and the car, so I sort of owe him this. It's not the only thing I'm getting him. Did you see the window display across the mall?" Sam picked up a box containing the Pear pad and started toward the sales desk.

"Isn't that a lingerie store?" Carly asked quietly, looking that direction.

"I was gonna get it mail order, but I made friends with the one gal who works there and she got me her employee discount." Sam handed the clerk some cash and waited for her change.

The two left the store and stopped in front of the window display so Carly could see what Sam was talking about. "Whoa. A little skimpy isn't it, there Sam?"

"Heh, you should see it on me, leaves nothing to the imagination, let me tell you. It barely covers the twins."

Carly left out a snicker and the two walked away and looked for something to eat at the food court.

"Say, you're not gonna give that to him while I'm here are you? I mean, it's not like you have a guest room or anything, I'm right out there in the living room. And, no offense, but your walls are paper thin."

"Oh, I'll let him see it alright. He'll just have to wait a few days to see it on me." Sam smirked. "He'll be so fussed up he'll do anything I ask him to."

"Gheesh, Sam. He already does the dishes and the laundry, what more do you want from him."

"Hmmm. After working on my feet all day, I can always use a foot rub." Sam replied. "And you should feel him rub your back, I mean, the nub has some magic fingers on him. Wait, on second thought, maybe I don't want him rubbing your back. That usually gives him ideas if you know what I mean."

* * *

Christmas morning came and Sam was up bright and early to put her turkey in the oven. Carly, who was staying in the living room, woke to the sound of cupboard doors shutting and utensils clanging, as her friend was in the kitchen busy preparing their holiday meal.

"Sam? You do know it's only seven o'clock, right? In the morning?" Carly yawned and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"This thing has to cook for four and a half hours and then rest before we can carve it. I wanna eat sometime today. Thank God I cooked my ham last evening."

"And how much of the ham survived the night?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Um, most of it." Sam replied to Carly's doubtful look.

"Hey, I had to sample it to make sure it tastes alright. But there's plenty left, I swear."

"Really? OK, who are you and where is Sam?" Carly cracked. "Did you make any coffee yet?"

"Help yourself to a cup." Sam handed her a mug. "Vanilla creamer's in the fridge."

By the time Freddie joined the girls, it was time for him to clean up Sam's dishes and time for the girls to get dressed. They opened their gifts while the turkey was baking and enjoyed Sam's home made cookies. For the first time in a long time, things felt right with the three old friends. They even signed on to a nice long video chat with Spencer before sitting down to their dinner.

Freddie ended up getting Sam a ton of stuff for when her cooking classes start. All kinds of fancy utensils, notebooks and school supplies and a nice set of chef's knives that probably cost a couple of hundred dollars. Her favorite gift was a simple heart shaped locket with their pictures inside which she quickly put on.

He spent hours playing around with his new pear pad and was only distracted by the sight of the lingerie when Sam held it up in front of herself. This made Carly blush and the two laughed at her reaction. When Carly left the room for a minute he pounced on her for a big kiss. "Can't wait to see that outfit on you, baby."

"Can't wait for you to help me take it off." She cracked. "But not till Carls leaves. We don't need to give her any more reason to think we're totally pervy. I think she already heard us the other night."

"Awwww!"

In the evening, Melanie called to wish them a Merry Christmas and thank Sam for her gift. "So, um, how are things with you guys? Did you get Freddie that special gift you were telling me about."

"Oh, yeah. And he's ready to jump over the moon to see me in it." Sam giggled. "I wonder if I can get another couple of presents out of him?" She said quietly so he didn't hear.

"Did you hear from Dad?" Mel asked. "He called me yesterday."

"Yeah, we talked last evening for a long time after I got my ham in the oven. He said he's going to be in Boston next month on business and he's planning to stop by and see us for a long weekend."

"That should be nice, he can meet Freddie."

"Yeah, but Fredbag's a little nervous. You know, he never had to do the whole meeting the girlfriend's dad until now."

"He'll be OK. Dad's a big pushover and what's not to like about Freddie. He's polite and honest and smart. I'm sure they'll hit it off." Mel reassured her.

"So how about that guy you're stalking? Any luck with him yet?" Sam asked.

"OK, first of all, I'm not stalking anyone. I just _chose_ to stay at school for Christmas and David _happens_ to live in town. And second, I found out he has a girlfriend." Mel said, sadly.

"So I guess inviting you for New Years would be the nice thing to do? If I was a nice person." Sam suggested. "I'm sure Carly and Freddie would like to see you, too."

"I think I'd like that, Sammy. How about I get there a little early, say day after tomorrow?"

"Fine, Mels. But we're kind of cramped here, so don't pack too heavy. Carly's already sleeping on an air mattress in the living room. We don't have a spare room or anything."

"That's alright, I can share with her if she's OK with it."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It'll be like a slumber party." Sam rolled her eyes at the thought of another girly-girl in her space. "Just promise me you won't paint each other's nails or braid each other's hair. Or if you do, you don't invite me."

Sam hung up and told Freddie and Carly that Melanie was coming in a couple of days. Carly was ecstatic at the idea of seeing Melanie and so was he. After all, he hadn't ever been officially introduced except when the twins would video chat.

"So, um, how long's she staying?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say. Probably at least a week. Her classes surely don't go back until yours do."

Freddie looked sad. "So I'm guessing you don't get to model the lingerie until she leaves, too?"

"You got it. And don't get any ideas about the both of us trying it on, Hugh Hefner."

"Ha-Ha." Freddie pouted at the thought of even more time before he got to see Sam in the special outfit.

The new year started with the four friends sitting around watching movies and eating popcorn. Soon, Carly had to leave to go back to Italy and Melanie left to go back to her school and Freddie finally got to see Sam in the special lingerie. He could hardly control himself while he unwrapped his "late" Christmas present.

With the holiday rush over, Sam's job came to an end. She had a few days to relax before her classes began. She chose a culinary arts program at the local community college and started her semester the day after Freddie went back to his classes. She knew she'd have to work a little harder to make up for missing the first semester, but she could graduate at the same time he was supposed to if she put her mind to it.

 **I'm not really in love with the end of this chapter but I think we got most of the loose ends wrapped up. Next chapter will be it for this story. We'll be doing a major flash-forward to see where our favorite couple is in a few years.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will totally wrap up the story line. I really couldn't think if any other way to end it, so we'll be doing a big flash forward.**

Chapter 11

Over seven years later . . .

"I still can't believe you guys bought that huge house." Carly said as Sam and her were on a video chat late one spring morning.

"The timing was right and we were both so sick of that cramped little place we were renting plus with the baby on the way, we can definitely use the space." Sam replied.

"But it's so far out in the country. I mean, the setting looks beautiful on the pictures and all but it looks like so much to take care of especially if you're going to be a stay at home mom. Carly still had trouble believing Sam has changed so much over the years that she'd be willing to live in a place where there was so much work to do. "And are you guys getting settled in yet? It must be hard trying to move in, take care of everything with the new place and be pregnant at the same time."

"Eh, it's not so bad. Moving in is a slow process, though. We got the clothes and that done and Freddie's work stuff and the kitchen of course, but the living room and the rest might be a while. I swear this place looks like a warehouse with all the boxes piled around. I've been hitting a lot of vintage stores and flea markets and I found the coolest bedroom set for our guest room. You know, if I wasn't restricted on lifting big stuff or I didn't have to wazz every three minutes, I'd probably have the whole thing done by now."

"I can't wait to come see it. But it must have cost a fortune, I saw that video tour you shot. Man, you two will be paying for that place until you retire."

"Well, Freddie does get paid pretty good plus it was on the market for a while, so the sellers knocked off a good bit and with that money from Mom's new husband, it was like half paid for up front. You know he sent me a check for every cent Pam pilfered from me while I was growing up, plus interest."

"Guess it's a good thing Melanie just happened to bring that up when you guys were at their place for Christmas last year wasn't it?"

"Psh, yeah. I never thought I'd see a dime of that money. Leave it up to Melanie, she might not be as abrupt as I am, but she isn't afraid to speak up when it counts. You should have seen Pam's face when Mel mentioned how much money she took from me over the years. Man, if looks could kill, Mel would have dropped dead right on the spot. It's a good thing Pam's new husband is a rich doctor, trouble is the way she's spending it, he may have to come out of retirement and start doing lipos and stuffing boobs again."

The two shared a laugh at Sam's assessment of what a plastic surgeon does. "So when did you say you're coming to see us again?"

"June 17th, and the next two months are just gonna fly by. You'll have me for the whole summer to help with getting settled in and the baby and all." Carly beamed. "I just hope Gibby's gonna be alright on his own for that long."

"Spencer does alright, I'm sure he'll live and do you have to remind me that you're living with Gibby?"

"Um, I'm _engaged_ to Gibby, remember?" Carly came back.

Sam just shivered to herself. "Anyway, I'm glad you're able to come here and spend some time with us, Carls. And don't think I'm passing up any help I'm offered." Sam smirked taking a sip from her cup of herbal tea, which was still growing in her back yard earlier in the morning.

"Even help from your mother in law?"

"Hey, even Crazy's welcome to come and help, it's her grandbaby after all, but I doubt she'll be here too much. You should have seen the look on her face when Freddie told her we actually had grass in the yard. I swear she almost had a heart attack. The next day she sent a big box of tick soap and all kinds of allergy medicines and bug repellents. The shipping alone must have cost her a week's pay. She calls twice a week to remind us to use the tick lotion she sent. I swear she's obsessed with those dang things."

"Ann-Car-wy" Two and a half year old Angela screamed, seeing the face on her mother's laptop screen and hopped onto Sam's lap.

"Yep, that's Aunt Carly." Sam said. "And you need to be more careful, this cup is hot and you almost spilled it on yourself."

"So how's Freddie adjusting to life in the country?"

"He's actually getting along pretty well. He says he doesn't miss the noise and the traffic. He's got a few allergy issues with the spring pollen, but the doc gave him a prescription and fixed him right up. Really, the worst part is a forty-five minute drive to get to my OB/GYN appointments or the dentist, or almost anything else."

"Forty-five minutes isn't so bad. At rush hour, it takes that long to get from one side of Seattle to the other." Carly suggested.

"Yeah, but the closest mall's just as far." Sam added.

Carly gasped. "You mean it's almost an hour drive to go shopping?"

"Well, we do have two grocery stores and they're supposed to be building a Mall-Mart about five miles from here in a year or so."

"That's almost barbaric." Carly couldn't believe a shopping trip would require advance planning. "I don't think I could live that far away from Glitter Gloss"

"So where is Freddie anyway. I thought this new job of his designing solar powered guidance systems for airplanes and rockets was one of those jobs he could do from home on his computer. Don't tell me you have him out slaving away doing yard work this time of day. He's liable to get sunburned."

"Neh, he had to take a two day trip down to D.C., some chiz about the software for one of those drones or something the military uses having a security flaw. That's sort of why we needed to stay in the east, so he could go in to the company's headquarters if he has to."

"He _is_ taking some time off after the baby comes, right?" Carly worried. "I know how he works all the time, he wants to prove why he has that master's degree to his bosses."

"Yeah, he's taking three weeks off. But he'll probably still sneak into his study and work when I'm not looking. I think he's a workaholic."

"How's Melanie doing? More like, how are you two sharing a house without killing each other, especially with all the pregnancy hormones flowing in both of you."

"She's only here on weekends, and her and Charlie spend most of their time going over plans for their new house and meeting with the contractors and stuff. They keep to themselves a lot because she doesn't see him much during the week between her classes and his work. She's always got her nose in some interior decorating magazine anyway. She's convinced that if they get the house finished before his internship is over, they'll be able to be all settled in before her baby is due." Sam watched as her daughter pulled a big bag of cereal out and carried it above her head. "At least we're not due around the same time. I'll be a few months ahead of her so we can sort of help each other out."

"Mom-mee, I hungry!" Little Angela protested Sam's lack of attention and stomped on the floor after flopping the bag onto the counter.

"OK, baby, let me get you a bowl for that cereal, you can't just eat it right out of the bag."

Carly scoffed at Sam's statement because she had seen her do it hundreds of times herself. "So I know you went to the doctor Monday, is you due date still the same?"

"Yep. Eleven weeks and counting." Sam replied as she poured cereal into a bowl and helped her daughter into the high chair. "I hope Freddie's not planning on getting any sleep this weekend, either. We need to get the nursery stuff set up and he promised me we'd paint the room before that. I'd do it myself, but I don't think that paint fumes would be good for the baby."

"Good call." Carly answered. "I can't wait to see it. I wish I was there to give you a hand."

* * *

Two months later, Carly stepped off her flight in Pennsylvania and was greeted by her two best friends and their young daughter. After an hour drive, they arrived at their house. "Man, this is sort of remote." Carly said, noting that they couldn't even see another house, except for Melanie's which was under construction, still quite a distance down the road.

"Cool, isn't it? Hey, if you had a place like this, Gibby could run around shirtless all the time and not have the neighbors calling the cops." Sam smirked at her friend.

"Not funny, Sam. He doesn't take his shirt off and go outside anymore." Carly defended.

"Hmph, you realize you just admitted he does it inside." Sam replied.

"Of course he does. What he does inside our own apartment is his business." Carly snipped.

Sam just shivered and Freddie laughed at the two, bickering like they did in high school.

"So you said he's not coming until July." He asked, anxious to see his old friend and change the subject.

"He asked for two weeks off work, but his boss only let him take ten days. At least he'll get to meet the baby." Carly replied.

"Hey, wanna see your room, Carls?" Freddie asked. "Sam, baby, why don't I take Carly up and show her the guest room while you sit down and rest. As soon as I get back, I'll put Angie down for her nap."

"I'm pregnant, Fremlumps, not disabled. I can put her down myself. Buu-utt if you insist, I'll just sit here. Hey, would you mind getting me a bottle of water, I'm kind of thirsty." She flopped down on her couch and put her feet up. "Oh, and when you're done with Angie, how about finding us some lunch. I need to rest, after all."

Freddie just nodded. "Oh, and don't forget to cut the grass sometime today, it's supposed to rain tonight. You don't want it getting too long. That's where the ticks live." Sam rolled her eyes at Carly. "At least that's what your mother keeps saying."

"I'll take care of it right after lunch." He conceded and led Carly upstairs.

After changing her clothes and freshening up, Carly came downstairs to find Sam still on the couch and Freddie in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Carly asked him from the living room.

"He'll be fine." Sam replied on his behalf. "He's a big boy."

"Are you sure you're not overloading him?" Carly quietly asked her friend. "He's doing all the housework and yard work and I haven't seen his sit down since we walked through the door."

"Hey, if he wants to treat me like royalty, who am I to stop him?" Sam smirked. "Besides, sooner or later, he'll get tired of it and let me do what I want. I'm so sick of sitting around like a lump."

"Your doctor _did_ say to take it easy till the baby comes." Carly reminded her.

"Taking it easy doesn't mean I have to act like a quadriplegic, I'm so sick of sitting around and taking it easy." Sam threw her hands in the air. "I never thought doing nothing could be so tiring, I have stuff to do and just between us, Fredbag can't cook to save his life." Sam whispered the last part.

"Then why do you even let him do it?"

"So he can figure out that I cook better than him and keep the hell out of my kitchen." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Well, you're the one with the culinary degree after all."

"Lunch is ready, ladies." Freddie called from the doorway. "Sam, baby, would you rather eat in there to be more comfortable?"

"I think I can manage to sit at the kitchen table without straining myself." She rolled her eyes toward Carly again.

As the three sat down at the table Carly made an observation. "You know what would go good with this, some home made lemonade."

"NO!" Sam jumped in. "Um, I mean, I can't have anything too acidic. You know, being pregnant and all. I might get acid reflux or something."

"No one likes lemonade anymore. Gibby says it keeps him up at night, Spencer can't have it because of his diet and now you're afraid of acid reflux. How about you, Freddie? Care for some. I can whip it up in a jiffy."

"Um, no thanks, Carls. Have to drink eight glasses of water a day. Um, right, Sam, heh-heh."

 **There's another story coming soon, my first Seddie pregnancy fic. Be on the lookout. But first, I'm going to post a short story requested by a reader. Thanks to all who followed and favorited and reviewed.**


End file.
